Love in the dark
by jennydcg
Summary: Después de meses de ocultarse, de verse en la obscuridad esperando no ser descubiertos, uno de los debe entrar en razón y enfrentar la realidad de la que han estado huyendo.
1. Armotentia

Hola,

Este es un one shot que se convirtió en mini historia que tenía tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, solo quiero aclarar que no está cronológicamente como en los libros y películas, he movido algunos sucesos para que encaje con lo que escribí. Esta historia es algo diferente a lo que he escrito, siempre tiendo a los finales felices, pero con bastante drama en el proceso, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen su review.

Por cuestiones de longitud he tenido que dividir este one shot en aproximadamente 4 capítulos, subiré la segunda parte en un par de días.

* * *

Estaba avergonzado de en lo que se había convertido, no podía ni mirar su reflejo en el espejo, nunca había odiado portar el apellido que poseía y lo que significaba, como lo había hecho la noche que debió hincharse frente a la criatura que estaba destruyendo su vida y recibir su marca como si fuera el mayor privilegio al que pudiera aspirar, sobre todo el aceptar una misión suicida.

Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a caer en el abismo en el que se encontraba, moviendo su tenedor por la comida frente a él, sabía que el comedor estaba lleno, pero no podía escuchar nada, se sentía tan lejano a todo, no podía pasar ni un bocado de alimento, daba igual, no podía distinguir los sabores; solo podía sentir un peso sobre sus hombros, y la sombra de la muerte acechándolo, no debía fallar.

Mirando a su alrededor vio al famoso trio dorado esquivando su mirada, claro que sabía que Potter sospechaba de él, no era nada sutil al respecto, pero tenía mayores problemas que el niño que vivió; una vez más miró hacia esa dirección, pero esta vez Granger no aparentó no estar espiando, parecía estar estudiándolo, al sentirse incómodo optó por dejar su plato sobre la mesa e irse a su dormitorio.

Un par de semanas después se encontraba aterrado escondido en la sala de los menesteres, Katie Bell había sido lastimada, no solo había involucrado a una inocente, sino que había fallado. Cuando al fin se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo para salir y evitar verse aún más sospechoso, se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, no deseaba entrar a su habitación, no le apetecía dormir solo unas horas para después despertar por sus pesadillas.

Al llegar notó la presencia de alguien más, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse sin ser visto, pero fue muy tarde porque cuando menos lo pensó, una castaña le apuntaba con su varita emitiendo lumos, permaneció quieto no solo por la velocidad en la que ella había reaccionado sino también por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, al ver que su mirada se enfocó en su llanto, bajo su varita e hizo un esfuerzo inútil por ocultar su tristeza. Algo en él le impedía irse, dejarla en ese estado, algo que nunca había sentido, solía sentirse orgulloso de ser él quien provocara sus lágrimas, algo en su mente hiso clic, había escuchado los rumores de Weasley y de Brown por los pasillos, de pronto quería decir algo, pero se contuvo o al menos eso creyó porque antes de su cerebro pudiera procesarlo, las palabras ya habían abandonado sus labios.

-No vale la pena llorar por una comadreja que no valora lo que tiene – cuando se dio cuenta de la honestidad de sus palabras se sorprendió, no es que fuera del tipo que hace caso a rumores, sino que desde aquella noche en el comedor se había dedicado a estudiarla también, así como ella lo hacía, se había convertido en una rutina, la distracción perfecta, quizá para ambos.

-El gran Draco Malfoy, me está teniendo lastima – rodó los ojos- justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de arruinar mi día

-No es lastima, es la verdad- dijo muy seguro y siendo lo más honesto posible, era la primera persona en meses con la que cruzaba más de dos palabras, estaba demasiado cansado para disfrazar sus palabras de odio, o de aparentar algo más, esta exhausto de todo – es mejor que me vaya, no estoy de humor para discutir, Granger.

Ver a Hermione Granger pensar era algo fascinante, es como si pudieras ver o sentir la velocidad en las que sus pensamientos se cruzan uno con el otro y llegan a conclusiones en cuestión de segundos, algo cambió en su mirada, sintiéndose incómodo se giró, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Hermione lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo, en shock se quedó inmóvil, solo pudo sentir culpa y vergüenza.

-Sé lo que ocultas y sé que fuiste tu quien estuvo detrás del ataque a Katie- se giró para poderla ver a los ojos, había sido cuidadoso, pero ella era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

-Entonces sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si mencionas una palabra al respecto – la retó sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía

-¿Sabes tú de lo que eres capaz? Llevo semanas observándote, sea lo que sea que es tu misión, solo quiero que sepas que no es tu única opción.

-¿acaso tengo alguna? – soltó – ya es tarde para eso

Salió de ahí con paso seguro pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos su corazón comenzó a palpitar con demasiada velocidad y no podía respirar, su distracción ahora era una amenaza, no podía seguir fracasando o su familia y él sufrirían las consecuencias, aun estando lejos podía sentir el calor de la mano de Granger, al igual que su perfume, vainilla, concluyó.

Al día siguiente, dándose por vencido en el gabinete que debía reparar, decidió ir de nuevo a la torre de astronomía, en la cual se sentía en paz meditando en silencio, pero una vez más la gryffindor le había robado su lugar, esta vez no perdió tiempo y se fue antes de que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Tras una semana de la misma rutina, una vez más decidió ir a la torre, aunque probablemente terminara por irse si la volvía ver ocupando su espacio. Esta vez irse no fue una opción, no pudo, sus pies parecían haberse plantado por siempre en ese lugar al verla sentada sobre el suelo, contemplando las estrellas con la luz de la luna reflejada sobre su rostro, sus piernas reaccionaron, pero en lugar de huir y alejarse, se dirigieron hacia ella, se sentó a su lado.

Malfoy – dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo y él solo asintió

Había encontrado un nuevo refugio y su continua distracción, por días no hacían más que sentarse a lado del otro en mutuo silencio, sin preguntas, sin máscaras, se permitían ser por unos instantes vulnerables; Draco comenzó a notar detalles que antes no hacía, como cuando ella mordía su labio inferior con fuerza cada vez que miraba a Weasley y Lavander juntos, como se sonrojaba cuando lo atrapaba mirándola o como no podía contener mover su pierna izquierda en anticipación por contestar algo a lo que sabía la respuesta, pero sobre todo, había notado la manera en la que sonreía, su aroma, poco a poco se convencía a si mismo que necesitaba saber más de ella, descubrir que había detrás de la bruja más inteligente de su generación, que había más allá de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Semanas en la misma rutina, parecían estarlo volviendo loco, intentaba decirse que la su curiosidad se debía a que ella era la única persona con la que mantenía cercanía o contacto de cualquier tipo, se seguía diciendo que era un juego para liberar su carga, una distracción, solo eso.

Como aquella primera noche que compartieron el silencio y las estrellas, había algo distinto en ella, había aprendido a conocerla por su lenguaje corporal. Se armó de valor al sentarse a su lado, la miró remover sus manos con nerviosismo, su instinto era tomarlas entre las suyas para evitar el movimiento que lo ponía ansioso, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a mirar sus manos, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? – ella lo miró con curiosidad, si le decía que lo había seguido a la sala de los menesteres y había descubierto que intentaba armar ese viejo armario perdería totalmente esos momentos que tenían y los necesitaba para ganarse su confianza, necesitaba salvarlo de si mismo, no podía mirar a una persona tan de cerca y fingir que no estaba viendo el infierno en el que estaba metido, así que hizo lo que debía hacer, mentir.

-Enserio quieres escuchar mis penas amorosas o mi lista mental de mis deberes o quizás prefieras saber cómo Harry me está enloqueciendo con sus teorías y su paranoia – sonrió

-No, algo en ti es diferente – dijo aclarando su garganta- no es que te esté poniendo atención ni nada – volvió a decir por en un tono de voz divertido

-Si tan solo pudieras disimular un poco, Harry no me volvería loca preguntándome si estas a punto de atacarme ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres saber de mí?

-Discreto ¿Cómo tu? – se burló- ¿Qué es lo que tu tanto ves?

-La diferencia es que yo tengo motivos – dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo – lo que le sucedió a Katie Bell no fue un accidente, esa joya no debía ser tocada por ella, estaba dirigida a otra persona, Dumbledore quizá

-Y por supuesto, soy el primero en tu lista de sospechosos, porque tengo una marca – miró al suelo para que ella no viera la verdad en sus ojos ni el dolor que sentía por haber no solo fallado sino dañado a una persona inocente – y yo que pensaba que éramos una especie disfuncional de amigos o compañeros de miseria

-No puedes hacerte el ofendido, ambos sabemos que estoy en lo correcto, solo mírate, me preocupa que te desmayes en cualquier momento, que algo más grave suceda por esa marca o que más personas salgan lastimadas por tu misión, porque sé que la hay – negó con la cabeza- nadie que este orgulloso de ser un mortifago o de lastimar a un inocente se vería tan mal como tú, pareces muerto en vida

-Ouch, gracias – respondió sin saber que más decir o como procesar tal comentario

-Te repito, hay más opciones. Hoy alguien pagó por algo que no debía, dejemos esto en solo un accidente – tentativamente se aproximó a él, pero, Draco se levantó rápidamente como si su cercanía le quemara

-No hagas eso, no me tengas lastima o te preocupes por mi – gruño – no tienes idea de lo que estar en mi lugar.

-No lo puedo evitar, solo somos peones en un juego de ajedrez sin fin, no debería ser tu responsabilidad comenzar a mover las piezas ni la mía terminar el juego

-Así son las cosas, Granger – dijo con tristeza- quizá esto sea mala idea

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco dio el primer paso y se marchó dejando a una confundida gryffindor, llevaba días repitiéndose a si misma que era una pésima idea involucrarse en la vida de Malfoy, pero por más que quisiera seguir su lógica por una razón u otra terminaba en esa torre. Dispuestos a dejar atrás esos encuentros se fueron a dormir, pero sin dejar de pensar el uno en el otro y de los obscuros tiempos en los que estaban viviendo.

La clase de pociones parecía una trivialidad, había mejores cosas de ocuparse, además no ayudaba que el nuevo profesor de pociones parecía tener alumnos favoritos, y como era de esperarse, él no pertenecía a los elegidos, siguió ignorando la clase hasta que la vio levantar su mano y contestar acertadamente la pregunta del profesor, ahí fue cuando toda su atención se enfocó en ella y en lo que decía.

-La primera es veritaserum, es un suero de la verdad y esta es una poción multijugos – dijo señalando el respectivo caldero – esta última es armotentia, la poción de amor más poderosa y se dice que huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos, por ejemplo, yo huelo pergamino, brisa de una noche obscura y... – calló dando un paso atrás

-La armotentia no crea amor de verdad, pero si crea un peligroso enamoramiento y por esa razón es una de las más peligrosas y está prohibida – contestó el profesor al notar el pánico en la mirada de su alumna

La miró expectante, quería que terminara su oración, pero solo le sonrió nerviosa al maestro y volvió a su lugar, ambos se miraron, pero fingieron no hacerlo; la clase continuo su curso y una vez más perdió su interés, en modo automático hizo la poción que se les requería, pero estaba más interesado en oler esa prohibida poción por simple curiosidad.

Espero que el resto de sus compañeros salieran del aula, tardando más de lo habitual guardando sus cosas, una vez que el profesor se distrajo en los gabinetes, se aproximó y con sumo cuidado levanto la tapadera del caldero, inspiró hondo y cuando el olor ataco sus sentidos emitió un sonido de asombro, antes de que alguien le viese, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sus piernas automáticamente lo llevaron a esa torre, a esa maldita torre, eso no podía ser, no podía ocurrirle eso justo en ese momento de su vida.

Esta noche no iría a esa torre, no podía, no con lo que acaba de descubrir, se decía paseando de un lado a otro en la sala de menesteres, debía de dejar de perder tiempo con Granger, estaba enloqueciendo aún más. Nunca debió oler esa poción, nunca debió quedarse aquella noche en la torre, porque ahora su lógica le decía que no debía ir de nuevo a la torre, que no debía buscarla nunca más pero ciertamente hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de actuar según su lógica, sobre todo tratándose de ella.

Era imposible, no la conocía mucho, sus platicas no eran amenas, no era para conocerse, eran sobre la inminente guerra, era sobre dos enemigos coexistiendo por unas horas, pero debía admitir que cada mañana deseaba que llegara la noche para ir a verla, que la buscaba entre las multitudes de los pasillos, que la miraba en clase, que podía reconocer su olor a vainilla en todos lados al igual como lo hizo en la armotentia, se sentía atraído por Granger.

-¡mierda! – gritó cuando supo que por más que no quisiera, ahora tendría que ir a la torre.

Una vez ahí, se sorprendió de no verla, usualmente ella era la primera en estar ahí, un poco decepcionado no se sentó en el lugar de siempre, se mantuvo de pie mirando a las estrellas, tal vez era lo mejor, quizá el silencioso pacto entre ambos había terminado. Se prometió ahí mismo que no volvería, era momento de continuar con su misión.

Ya que él estuvo lo bastante lejos, Hermione dejo caer la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se había debatido demasiado si debía ir o no, no con lo que había descubierto, pero necesitaba estar segura de que lo que había olido en esa poción era el perfume de Malfoy, lo comprobó. El estar presente pero no visible le dio la oportunidad de mirarlo con detalle, no había duda, Ron era un recuerdo del pasado.

El frio invierno llegó a Hogwarts, congelando no solo el suelo de la escuela sino también la semi amistad existente entre Hermione y Draco, solo quedaban las miradas entre ambos, pero solo eso, no habían vuelto a encontrarse, Hermione quería dejar de sentir toda esa mezcla de emociones por Malfoy así que evitaba cerca de él a toda costa, pasaba mas tiempo de lo habitual en la biblioteca y en las cenas del profesor de Pociones, que para su suerte, el príncipe de slytherin no era parte de ellas; en ocasiones también eludía a Harry para escapar sus teorías de conspiración sobre Malfoy, pero esa tarde Harry la había acompañado, era la primera vez en varios días que mantenían una tarde agradable, sin preocupaciones, ni discutir sobre el libro que su amigo utilizaba en la clase de pociones.

-¿sigues moletas con Ron?

-No te voy a mentir, me gustaba y estaba celosa – resopló

-¿gustaba? Tiempo pasado, quieres decir que ya no mas

-Lo medite y sinceramente creo que jamás hubiera funcionado algo entre nosotros, así que me siento mucho mas tranquila sobre esa situación, sin embargo, Ron era mi primera opción para ir a la tonta fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn y ahora he tenido que recurrir a otra persona, quizá la peor decisión que he hecho en mi vida.

-Me alegro por lo de Ron, pero había pensado que, ya que no podemos ir con las personas que nos gustaría, podríamos ir juntos, como amigos

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso? – se preguntó a si misma con enfado

-¿con quien iras?

-Mm, es una sorpresa – dijo haciendo fuerza en su mandíbula

-Espero que sea algo bueno, porque tu rostro me dice que tuviste una terrible idea

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que debe preocuparnos es que tu no puedes ir con cualquiera que te lo pida o cualquiera que te parezca disponible

-¿por qué? debo llevar acompañante, y ya que mi mejor amiga invitó a alguien más, debo buscar alguien dispuesta a sufrir esa fiesta

-Harry, mira disimuladamente a tu izquierda ¿Ves a la chica que está ahí?

-Claro, es muy bonita

-Es Romilda Vane y se dice que quiere darte amortentia

-¿Es enserio? – sonrió pícaramente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando su amiga se colocó frente a él tronando sus dedos para que reaccionara

-Hey, solo está interesada en ti por tu fama y por que cree que eres el elegido

-Hermione, soy el elegido – antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la castaña le pegó con un pergamino en la cabeza- lo siento, solo bromeaba

-Harry Potter lo digo por tu bien, mejor pídele a alguien en la que puedas confiar que te acompañe, Luna, por ejemplo.

-Tienes razón ¡Brillante como siempre!

Draco había escuchado de la fiesta del profesor de pociones, ya estaba bastante molesto por no pertenecer al grupo elite del maestro, tras escuchar repetidos rumores, sintió algo extraño al saber que Granger iría acompañada por una cita misteriosa, por más que quisiera evitarla, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en ella, una brillante distracción, pero muy peligrosa; la noche de la fiesta se encerró en la sala de los menesteres para reparar el armario, utilizaría toda su concentración en eso y no caería en la tentación de averiguar quién sería la cita de la gryffindor, al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo, porque no pudo más, salió de la sala y sus pies lo guiaron directo a la fiesta, se ocultó en uno de los pasillos, deseando lograr ver algo. Estaba a punto de rendirse e irse, pero vio llegar a Potter con Lovegood, seguramente Granger iría en busca de su amigo, así que lo único que tenia que hacer era no quitarle la vista de encima al elegido; su plan funcionó, con un vestido rosa, unas zapatillas doradas con una delicada cadena sobre su cuello, Hermione Granger lucia hermosa, no podía negarlo.

La contemplo unos segundos, algo no estaba bien, la observo de nuevo, parecía abrumada, inclusive asustada; dejando su escondite se acercó un poco más, vio como Cormac McLaggen se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la cintura un tanto posesivo, ella hiso una mueca de incomodidad, fue ahí cuando su sangre comenzó a hervir, la vio intentar zafarse de su agarre con sutileza, se tranquilizo cuando Potter, con delicadeza la tomó de la mano, disculpándose con sus respectivas cita para alejarse de ellos, conversaron entre susurros pero ambos se miraban molestos.

Una vez mas la mano de Mclaggen encontró la cintura de la castaña sonriendo pícaramente y bromeando con el azabache para apartarla, el ver como la tocaba, le susurraba en el oído, hizo que sus pálidas manos temblaran, celos, eso es lo que estaba sintiendo, estuvo a punto de entrar a la fiesta para apartarlo de ella, pero una fría mano en su nuca lo detuvo, había sido descubierto.

-Quítame las manos de encima– susurró peligrosamente – soy un invitado

Pensó que el hombre lo dejaría libre pero su cara perdió a un más color cuando flinch en lugar de dejarlo ir, lo empujó hacia la celebración, llamando la atención de todos, todos voltearon a ver la interrupción de la velada, pero la mirada de Granger fue la que sintió que le quemaba.

-Profesor Slughorn, sorprendí a este estudiante espiando desde el corredor, dice que es uno de sus invitados

-¡Está bien! Intentaba colarme a la fiesta – dijo casi gritando

El profesor Snape llegó a su rescate, lo tomó del brazo asegurándole al host de la fiesta que se aseguraría de escoltarlo hasta su habitación y que no causaría mayor problema, pero el agarre de su padrino se intensifico; una vez lejos de todo, lo empujo hacia a la pared, sorprendido miró a Snape, nunca lo había tratado de esa manera.

-Se puede saber que estás haciendo – dijo arrastrando cada una de sus palabras– lo que pasó con Bell ya te pone en una situación delicada y ahora estas perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer tu deber

-Lo siento, padrino, pero mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia – lo retó

-Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería, hice el juramente inquebrantable

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, me escogieron para esto y no voy a fallar – dijo mas seguro de lo que se sentía

-Draco, tienes miedo – suspiro- déjame ayudarte

-¡No! Se enteraría y mi madre pagaría por esto – dijo evitando sollozar

-Muy bien, solo recuerda tener mas cuidado y ahora vete a tu habitación

Se quedo solo en el obscuro corredor, mirando el suelo, su padrino tenía razón, estaba complicando todo al distraerse y obsesionarse con Granger, ahora sabía que era más que eso, pero no podía arriesgar una vida más, aumentar el terror y peligro en el que vivían sus padres y el mismo. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos caramelo que había estado espiando, entró en pánico ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

-¿Malfoy?

-Granger – dijo esquivándola para huir, pero ella lo tomó del brazo – suéltame

-No pretendo entender ni te juzgo por sea lo que sea que tienes que hacer, pero, Snape tiene razón, estas asustado y yo te puedo ayudar, Dumbledore te puede ayudar

-Primero, es de pésima educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y segundo, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, el día que dejaste de ir a la torre, perdiste tu derecho de susúrrame al oído toda tu utopía de escapar de lo que soy, porque mejor no regresas con McLaggen que está muy impaciente por llevarte a la cama

No supo porque dijo eso, era un idiota, pero tal como en tercer año sintió el puño derecho de la castaña impactar contra su nariz, se lo merecía, las palabras salieron de su boca con tal veneno que a el mismo le provocó un escalofrió, ella no tenia culpa de lo que le sucedía ni debió reclamarle su ausencia, ella no le debía nada ni era su responsabilidad rescatarlo de su miseria.

-Eso estuvo fuera de lugar – dijo sobándose la nariz y limpiando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre

-Así como yo no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, tu tampoco tienes nada que decir de la mía, ni con quien salgo y que hago con ellos ¿esta claro?

-Muy claro, solo ten cuidado con ese idiota, la manera en la que te ve y te toca, es repugnante – comentó dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error, se había delatado

-¿acaso me estabas espiando?

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería quise colarme para ver a la gran elite de pociones y digamos que tu parejita no es nada discreta

-Claro, por eso te diste cuenta con tanto detalle de cómo Cormac es conmigo cuando a Harry que estaba frente a mí, le tomó unos minutos – dijo con sarcasmo

-Potter es otro idiota ¿Qué clase de nombre es Cormac? -soltó sin saber que mas decir, estaba muy molesto

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Draco?

-Ya, lo siento, no ofenderé más a tu noviecito- dijo levantado ambas manos en el aire cuando ella le apuntó con su varita en el rostro – por más estúpido y mano larga que sea

-¡Episkey! – dijo para su sorpresa

-Gracias por reparar lo que rompiste – rodó los ojos

-Para la próxima, tu nariz no será lo único que rompa

-Tranquila, Leona – sonrió con tristeza – se perfectamente mi lugar, no volveré a molestarte, solo te doy un consejo antes de irme

-Guárdatelo

-Hey, solo digo que tengas cuidado con tu cita – sonrió con malicia - tienes pésimo gusto en hombres

Hermione lo contemplo irse "vaya, que tengo el peor gusto en hombres, si tan solo supieras" pensó, huyo de su cita en cuanto pudo, Malfoy tenía razón en otra cosa, Cormac era demasiado mana larga y no aceptaba una respuesta negativa, así que fingió que uno de los canapés no le había sentado muy bien y para su suerte Harry evito que su pareja saliera tras ella. Su intuición le dijo que fuera tras Malfoy y así se fue como logró escuchar lo que los slytherin decían, se sorprendió de saber de la relación que tiene con Snape y de lo vulnerable que se escuchaba, ella había tenido razón, tenia que cumplir una misión y estaba obligado a cumplir.

Mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio, repasó la conversación en su mente, la manera en que los ojos de Draco brillaban, como su mandíbula se contrajo con fuerza a la mención de Cormac, ¿acaso estaba celoso? "no puede ser" pensó, pero la verdad es que con él nunca sabia que estaba pasando, era una especie de amistad extraña pero no eran amigos, si así lo fueran las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero volvió a recordar sus palabras, sonaba dolido "el día que dejaste de ir a la torre, perdiste tu derecho de susúrrame al oído toda tu utopía de escapar de lo que soy" se fue a dormir aun con la imagen del rubio en su cabeza.

San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no había otro tema de conversación en el castillo, Hermione no dejaba de advertir a Harry que tuviera cuidado con todo los obsequios que recibía y le tenía prohibido probar bocado de cualquier golosina que le habían regalado sus admiradoras secretas, a su vez su rutina de observar a Malfoy había vuelto, estaba actuando extraño, ansioso, se veía más pálido, con más ojeras, llevaba días de solo comer una manzana cuando se sentaba en el comedor, algo estaba mal o algo había hecho, entonces vivía en alerta constante, cuidando que sea lo que sea que hiso el slytherin no volviera a lastimar a uno de sus compañeros.

Desde su ultimo encuentro estaba tentada en ir a la torre, Harry le había prestado el mapa por lo que sabia que cada noche sin falta iba a la torre de astronomía, en ocasiones no dormida hasta ver que él ya se había ido a su habitación, se estaba obsesionando y lo sabía.

El 14 de Febrero llegó, Harry estaba ocupado evadiendo a sus pretendientes y Ron merodeando con Lavander por todo el castillo y ella acaba de pasar un pésimo momento a gracias a su tonta idea de invitar a McLaggen una única ocasión, no deseaba estar sola pero recurrir a Harry no le parecía la mejor idea; Había tomado una decisión, al terminar las clases, tomó una pequeña caja de chocolate que sus padres le enviaron, respiró profundo y verificó por el mapa que la torre estuviera sola, casi corrió para llegar antes de que Malfoy lo hiciera.

Sentada sobre el suelo, con su espalda recargada en una de las paredes, contemplando las estrellas es como Draco la encontró, su corazón latió con rapidez y una vez mas no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que le parecía, había algo en ella tan atrayente, al acercarse con cuidado su sentido de olfato se vio atacado por el dulce aroma de la castaña, el aroma que había olido en la armotentia en aquella clase.

-Ya era hora – dijo con falso fastidio – comenzaba a creer que terminaría por comer toda esta caja de chocolates sola

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, a la vez que ella abría la caja y se la mostraba para que tomara uno de los dulces

-No están envenenados ni tienen ningún tipo de poción – dijo con un tono de juego, pero su rostro se mostraba contrariado

-No, gracias- la miró impaciente- ¿Qué haces aquí? no pudiste soportar a ver a tu querida comadreja con su noviecita

-Malfoy, no ha sido un buen día, tus burlas y tus crudos comentarios, ahórratelos

El tono en su voz le advirtió que no era momento de jugar con ella ni llevarla a su límite, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo en su interior se estaba removiendo, prefería ver a Granger retándolo, rompiéndole la nariz en lugar de verla distante, de sentirla lejana a él, estaba a punto de preguntar que es lo que le sucedía, pero ella le respondió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Tenías razón – sonrió con tristeza – sobre Cormac

-¿Cómo? – la había escuchado la primera vez

-Tenías razón, Cormac es un completo imbécil

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó escupiendo cada una de sus palabras, asimismo levantándose del suelo para contener su ira

-Intentó besarme contra mi voluntad

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su historia, Draco la levantó del suelo para mirarla a los ojos, como si en su mirada pudiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, celos fueron los que sintió cuando vio a McLaggen pasearla frente a todos en esa fiesta, pero ahora lo que sentía era una rabia tan fuerte, que podría matar, hacerle a otro lo que debía a hacerle al director de la escuela, todo por ella. Había sido un estúpido al creer que podía escaparse de lo que sentía, si, se sentía atraído por ella, pero esto iba más allá de una simple atracción.

-Lo voy a matar – gruñó provocando que ella lo mirara con fascinación

-Te olvidas de quien soy – sonrió orgullosa – quizá dure un par de días en la enfermería y sin ningún deseo de acercarse a mi

-Bien- carraspeó

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – cuando él asintió, continuo- ¿Por qué te has molestado tanto?

Su pregunta rompió el momento, él se alejo volviendo a poner distancia y sus emociones en control, no quería responder, no quería admitir lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería salir humillado, rechazado, pero necesitaba hacer algo con todo eso que lo estaba ahogando, se quedaron mirando frente a frente, la mirada del rubio se posó sobre sus labios, pero inmediatamente alejo su mirada, si la tenía tan cerca podría atreverse a robarle un beso, era demasiado tentador y ella ya había pasado por algo así esa misma tarde.

-Granger -susurró de tal manera que a ella le provocó un escalofrió

Fue ella quien se acercó para tocar su mejilla con delicadeza para después depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, invitándolo a más, se apartó para verlo a los ojos. Draco notó por primera vez las pecas en la nariz de la castaña y sus ojos, eran más claros de lo que parecían, estaba a punto de perderse en ellos, un instinto diferente lo invadió, se abalanzó sobre sus labios como si fueran la esperanza que ella tanto había prometido, Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus manos para acceder a su cabello, lo hiso estremecerse y apretarla más contra su cuerpo, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, ambos desesperados, temerosos, ardiendo por la persona equivocada.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma por ser quien dio el primer paso, no tenía nada que perder, de igual manera ya estaba jodida desde que reconoció su aroma en la armotentia, al menos ahora sabría que se sentía besarlo realmente y no en un sueño, como se le había presentado desde aquella clase, ahora sabía que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, algo estalló en su pecho y un hormigueo extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿así se sentía el deseo? De ser así, Draco Malfoy sería su fin. Depositó un último pequeño beso sobre sus labios para unir su frente a la de él, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal, además, si lograba unirse a su lado, lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos, tendría potencial.

-Entonces si estabas espiándome – dijo entrecortadamente

-Un buen slytherin no admite culpa

-Vaya, pero un buen slytherin tampoco besa de esa manera a una gryffindor

-Touché

-¿Por qué te molesta lo que sucedió con Cormac? – sonrió, burlándose

-Creí que te lo había dejado claro – depositó un beso en sus labios

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, existían varias razones para no dejarse llevar más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, pero parecían tan lejanas, tan ajenas a ellos dos, a ese beso. Fue Draco quien comenzó a razonar la situación.

-No podemos hacer esto – dijo con tristeza

-Lo sé, pero no debería de ser así

-Tu eres Granger y yo soy Malfoy, este que ha sucedido es una mala jugada de la vida, ambos estamos bajo presión, tu estas triste por lo que hiso ese tarado, fue cosa del momento

-Te bese porque quería hacerlo

-Estas confundida - atacó

-No eres quien para decirme como me siento ¿estas tu confundido? Porque para aun beso se necesita la participación de dos y evidentemente tu no pusiste ninguna resistencia

-Soy un hombre, Granger. Si una bruja se pone enfrente y me besa, le voy a corresponder

-Oh no Draco Malfoy, no uses esa patética excusa conmigo, tú mismo admitiste que estabas espiando y que estabas celoso de cormac

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho ¿Qué quieres de mí? Que te profese un eterno amor, que te diga que estoy enamorado y que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarse a Voldemort por ti – se burló- eso jamás pasara, sigue soñando

-Por un momento pensé que había algo aquí – dijo señalando el espacio entre ambos – creí que podía existir algo más allá de tu mascara, pero quizá no llevas una después de todo. Una vez más tenías razón, tengo pésimo gusto en hombres

Hermione se fue corriendo de esa torre lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, se sentía decepcionada ¿Qué esperaba? De verdad creía que Malfoy iba a ser diferente, Harry siempre le había dicho que ella tenia la manera de ver mas allá de una persona, de ver su esencia y cuando se lo dijo, para ella tuvo sentido, pero esta vez había querido estar en lo correcto, descubrir al Draco verdadero pero su intuición y todo había fallado cuando se trataba de él; se dice que la armotentia no se equivoca, en su caso deseaba con todo su ser que haya sido un error, imposible, lo sabia y ahora no quedaba mas que seguir adelante y olvidarse de ese joven engreído que estaba siendo consumido por la obscuridad

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al recordar sus labios sobre los suyos, nadie la había besado de esa manera y que decir de todas esas cosquillas que la invadieron, o de como sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse con su toque o la manera en la que sintió que no podía respirar a ver sus ojos platinados. Ahora debía olvidar todas esas sensaciones, olvida su rutina de observarlo, olvidarse de su plan de rescatarlo, porque Draco Malfoy no quería ser rescatado, ahora lo sabía.

Por su parte Malfoy debía reconocer que esa había sido el momento que lo había llenado de vida después de meses de sentirse muerto por dentro, la manera en que ella lo miraba con sus resplandecientes ojos, quería descubrir cada uno de sus secretos, quería saber que se sentía besarla hasta el amanecer, pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía involucrarse con nadie mas y mucho menos con ella, la pondría en peligro por unos simples besos en la obscuridad ¿Por qué no podría haber mas que eso, no? Solo momentos robados a la caída de la noche.


	2. Sentirse Vivo

Hola,

¡Aquí está la segunda parte!

Wow, estoy encantada con la respuesta a esta mini historia, me hace muy feliz que les esta gustando. Este capitulo va dedicado a: Vale Molinar y emm181 que dejaron review como guest, y claro también a Yaro alex. ¡Sus comentarios me hicieron la más feliz!

Disfruten y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Hermione salió de su dormitorio esa mañana prometiéndose a sí misma que no dejaría que su situación con el slytherin le afectara, que no iba permitir que alguien como él la hiciera sentir mal como solía hacerlo, aunque esta vez el dolor que sintió fue mayor, pero Harry tenía razón, ella había defendido a Malfoy ante su amigo y ahora veía lo tonta e injusta que había sido con sido con su mejor amigo. Caminó rumbo al comedor, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no mirar hacia su dirección, se fue a su mesa en la que Harry ya estaba comiendo y saludándola para que se acercara.

-Buenos días, ¿Dónde estabas anoche? – preguntó en un susurro cuando la castaña se sentó a su lado

-Biblioteca – mintió con facilidad

-Es curioso porque fui a buscarte y no estabas

-¿necesitabas algo? – dijo molesta

-Herms, no te estoy pidiendo una explicación, lo que tu decidas hacer con tu tiempo y en tu vida en general, es cosa tuya solo espero que recuerdes que me tienes a mi si me necesitas, te he notado extraña, es todo.

-Te agradezco tus palabras, Harry – sonrió – pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-¿Segura? Porque anoche vi a Cormac en la enfermería, te conozco tanto que se reconocer tus hechizos – sonrió orgulloso

-oh, eso, Cormac intentó pasarse de listo y le di una pequeña lección, después me fui al baño de prefectos para tranquilizarme

-Lamento que esto te haya sucedido, espero que no haya una próxima vez, pero si la hay, espero que me invistes a la diversión. – rio abiertamente y ella lo siguió, a veces era tan fácil hablar con Harry

-Gracias, eres el mejor – dijo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo, lo sintió tensarse

-¿Qué le sucede a Malfoy? – gruño

-¿de qué hablas? – preguntó sin atreverse a mirar

-Parece que hoy despertó con más ganas de desaparecernos, no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegaste, solo espero que no venga a buscar problemas

-Ignóralo – dijo evitando que Harry notara su nerviosismo – mejor cuéntame que hacías en la enfermería

-¡Por merlín! era eso lo que debía contarte.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – la preocupación evidente en su voz- ¿dónde está Ron?

-Vamos a la enfermería y te explico en privado

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares, ella sintió la mirada de Draco, pero se obligó a si misma a no mirar a otro lugar que no fuera la salida. Harry la tomó de la mano guiándola a la enfermería después de casi choca con un alumno de primero.

-Cuando llegue al dormitorio se había comido unos chocolates con armotentia que eran para mi

-Te lo dije – rodó los ojos

-Tenías toda la razón, eran de parte de Romilda Vane

-No puedo entender porque recurrió a algo tan bajo para conseguir una cita contigo, claro, no es como que saldrías con ella, pero, aun así

-Tendré más cuidado, lo prometo. El punto es que Ron se los comió y estaba diciendo puras tonterías sobre dejar a Lavander y conquistar a Romilda, así que aproveche la oportunidad para ir con el profesor Slughorn y obtener más información sobre Riddle

-Lo que supongo no lograste porque Ron termino en la enfermería

-Exacto – suspiró- Una vez que el profesor ayudo a quitar el efecto de la poción, decidió que deberíamos brindar con hidromiel, pero Ron bebió un sorbo primero y cayó al suelo, salía espuma de su boca.

-La botella de hidromiel estaba envenenada – dedujo con rapidez

-Correcto, el profesor entró en pánico, gracias a merlín y al libro que encontré en pociones pude reaccionar rápido, lo curioso es que el profesor dijo que esa botella la había comprado para obsequiarla

-¿A quién?

-Dumbledore – resopló – estoy seguro de que Malfoy está involucrado en esto, lo de Katie fue coincidencia, pero ahora esto, es un mortifago y no puedo creer que Dumbledore no haga nada al respecto

Si Harry hubiera prestado atención a su reacción, se hubiera dado cuenta que sus manos temblaban, afortunadamente el siguió con su discurso de las razones porque el slytherin era el culpable, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a lado de Ron, ni porque Lavander la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla, sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba hablando dormido, peor, su nombre es el que salía de sus labios, de ahí el odio de su compañera.

-Aquí estoy – dijo con voz temblorosa, al ver la reacción de Lavander entendió que su amigo estaba pidiéndole que se quedara, hace unos meses se hubiera sentado a su lado, tomándole la mano y muriendo de felicidad, pero ahora no sentía nada – tu novia también está aquí, creo que te dejo descansar, estarás en buenas manos.

Sin importar si Ron podía oírla o no y de ignora la cara de horror de Harry al verla irse sin más, salió en busca de aire, necesitaba calmarse, ella sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba en lo correcto en sus deducciones, caminó buen rato por el patio de la escuela, sin importar si llegaba tarde a clase, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, si confesarle a Harry lo que sabía sobre Malfoy o enfrentar a este último.

Regresó a sus clases tratando de concentrarse, pero no lo logró, debía hacer algo al respecto y sabía que, aunque no quisiera, iría esa noche a la torre a enfrentarlo. Al terminar el día fue a visitar nuevamente a Ron, llevándole golosinas y también a Harry quien se quedaría parte de la noche con él.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor- sonrió con sinceridad

-Yo también, me lleve un susto

-Espero que ahora ambos tengan cuidado con aceptar regalos de desconocidos, especialmente si es comida

-Lección aprendida- dijeron ambos mientras levantaban su mano derecha en forma de promesa

-Lo positivo de la situación es que finalmente estamos los 3, no debí ponerme celosa de tu relación – antes de su amigo pelirrojo pudiera malinterpretar sus palabras, lo aclaró – estoy acostumbrada a que seamos nosotros contra todo y tener a Lavander cerca me hiso darme cuenta de que eventualmente cada uno hará su vida, no estoy lista para perderlos

-Es bueno ser el trio dorado de nuevo – comentó Harry – y eso nadie ni nada lo podrá cambiar, ni el mismo Voldemort

-Saben, pase lo que pase quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho

-¿todo bien, herms? – preguntó Ron- creo que entiendo a qué te refieres, Harry tiene razón, somos familia.

-Creo que he asustado mucho con esto que ha pasado, luego pienso en el peligro en el que estamos y me preocupo un poco

-Enfrentaremos lo que venga como siempre lo hemos hecho, juntos– comentó Ron

-Bueno, ya no quiero abrumarlos con tantas emociones en menos de 24 horas, me iré a dormir y mañana vengo a verte cuando te den de alta, pero si llegan a necesitar algo me lo dejan saber

-Con los snacks que trajiste como para una semana es suficiente

-Libres de cualquier poción – los tres rieron

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, volteo a ver a sus dos amigos mientras reían y se retaban a probar grajeas, sin la rapidez Harry y de ese libro del que tanto se quejó, lo que le sucedió a Ron pudo haber acabado en una tragedia, negó con la cabeza, estaba enojada con Malfoy y con ella misma, porque sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo y no dijo nada. Corriendo atravesó el castillo dirigiéndose al lugar donde solo una noche antes se habían besado.

Al llegar lo vio tendido sobre el suelo con una botella de whisky en la mano, como si no tuviera culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, como si no llevara esa marca en su brazo, como si fuera tan inocente y lo odio por un momento, porque a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre él, lograba que su pulso se acelerara, que la respiración le faltara, aun así, se paró frente a él apuntándole con la varita.

-Eres una maldita cucaracha – dijo mientras él se levantaba del suelo para verla frente a frente

-¿ahora que hice, Granger? – preguntó con aburrimiento

-Por tu culpa, Ron está en la enfermería

-No es mi problema que tu noviecito en turno sea tan torpe, aunque según lo que vi esta mañana, me parece que el que esta en turno es Potter ¿no? – soltó cada palabra inyectada de veneno

-Oh, Malfoy no te debo ninguna explicación, en cambio tú tienes mucho que hablar

-Vete, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías

-El collar era para Dumbledore, la botella de hidromiel también lo era ¿es esa tu misión? ¿asesinar al director? Otra vez fallaste, otra vez lastimaste a alguien que no debías, Ron está en la enfermera porque al igual que Katie, casi lo matas.

El color se drenó de la cara de Malfoy, sus ojos parecían querer salir de su lugar, tragó saliva. Había sido descubierto y precisamente por ella, la razón por la cual estaba bebiendo patéticamente en una noche de escuela, la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda, sin importarle que la varita de la castaña estaba casi incrustada en su cuello.

-Eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien, si sabes lo que te conviene no dirás absolutamente nada

-Dame una buena razón para no traicionar a mis amigos, para no llevarte ante al mismo Dumbledore

-No te atreverías a decir una palabra, no sin tener que aclarar cómo has guardado este secretito tanto tiempo, pudiste salvar a Katie y a tu comadreja ¿Cómo se los vas a explicar?

-No pongas en mi tu culpa, Malfoy. – bajó su varita – sabes perfectamente porque no he dicho nada, hasta ahora

-Porque tienes el delirio que me uniré a tu preciosa Orden ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para entregarme?

-Si hubieras querido asesinar a Dumbledore no hubieras utilizado los patéticos intentos que ya hiciste

-No pretendas conocerme, tú no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando

-Explícame, entonces – lo retó

La contempló por unos minutos, si le decía la verdad si le contara lo que debía hacer con ese armario, si dejaba al descubierto sus secretos, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿lo entregaría? Le daría esa ayuda que tantas veces le prometió, no podía pensar claro con su perfume invadiendo sus sentidos, el alcohol en su sistema y el fuego en su mirada. Se acercó a ella atrapando sus labios por segunda vez en su vida, ella se quedó un inmóvil por unos segundos, pero después le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y fuerza que él estaba demandando, Hermione sintió algo mojado caer sobre su mejilla, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando, ella se separó para verlo, pero él al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se cubrió el rostro con sus grandes y pálidas manos.

Hermione lo vio quebrarse frente a ella, se dejó caer al suelo en el lugar donde ella lo había encontrado, tomó un sorbo de la botella que había dejado olvidada, la castaña se sentó a su lado y la ira en ella se fue apagando con cada sollozo, permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo para que se atreviera a hablar. Después de un rato de verlo intentar dejar de llorar, tomó su mano derecha en la suya, moviendo su pulgar en círculos sobre la piel del muchacho. Nunca imaginó que algún día estaría consolando a Malfoy, bueno, si fuera honesta, dos años atrás tampoco imagino que se sentiría tan atraída por él, ni por la sensación que dejaban sus besos.

-Draco – susurró tan bajito que no creyó que la hubiera escuchado, pero su cabeza giró hacia ella, sorprendido por escuchar salir su nombre de sus labios – puedes confiar en mí, creo que te lo he demostrado

-No somos amigos, no somos nada, no me debes lealtad – apartó su mano de la de ella – así que haz lo que tengas que hacer

-¿Por qué me has besado? Dijiste que había sido un error, tuviste la osadía de decirme que estaba confundida

-Tienes todo para entregarme a Dumbledore, al maldito ministerio si así quisieras ¿y eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Si lo pudieras entender desde mi perspectiva, dudarías al igual que - suspiró – no creo que me hubieras besado dos veces, ni que te sentaras conmigo por meses, ni que estuvieras tan celoso de Cormac y de Harry si creyeras que soy solo una sangre sucia, hay algo en ti que te hace dudar de lo que estás haciendo, como ya te he dicho, nadie que este feliz con su vida se vería como tu

-No estoy celoso de nadie

-¿eso es lo único que escuchaste? – rodó los ojos - no te juzgo y no pretendo entender lo que estás viviendo, pero quiero entenderte, dices que no has tenido opciones, bien, te estoy dando una, puedes entregarte o puedo hacerlo yo

-No es tan sencillo – dijo mirando hacia el cielo – tienes razón en algo, la pureza de la sangre es una mierda, ¿de qué me ha servido? Para ser un hueco servidor de una criatura mestiza, ni mi sangre ni mi apellido me han podido salvar de la mierda en la que vivo, mírate, no tienes un apellido como el mío ni los supuestos beneficios que conlleva, ni la supuesta sangre valiosa que tengo y, aun así, eres brillante, mejor, estas del lado correcto.

-¿no habías hablado con alguien sobre esto? - Preguntó para callar el silencio tras su declaración, él rio

-¿con quién? ¿Con mi padre que está en azkaban? ¿con mis compañeros que me odiarían por traicionar nuestros ideales? ¿con mis amigos, los mortifagos? ¿Snape? Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si alguien escuchara esto, si alguien me viera aquí contigo, puedes creer saber qué es lo que sucede en este lado de la guerra, pero jamás lo sabrás realmente. Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de que eres la única persona con la que hablo

-Tal vez por eso sigo regresando aquí – suspiró- la orden podría ayudarte, Dumbledore podría protegerte

-¿Como protegió a los padres de Potter? ¿Cómo ha protegido al mismo Potter? ¿a ti? – rio – una vez dentro no hay manera de escapar, créeme, lo he intentado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó señalando su brazo

-Al inicio del verano me concedieron el honor de convertirme en mortifago, no fue cosa de preguntarme si quería, es lo que se esperaba de mí, mierda, yo mismo lo esperaba, lo deseaba porque soy un maldito Malfoy – confesó, levantado la manga de su camisa para dejarla a la vista – mí tía Bellatrix lleva entrenándome desde hace algún tiempo, en aquel entonces para mí era algo que pasaría algún día lejano, no entendía el peso que tendría y cuando al fin sentí mi brazo quemar con esta marca, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué pasaría si fallas tu misión?

-Siempre he tenido una debilidad por mi madre ¿sabes? – intentó ahogar un sollozo – si no sigo instrucciones, es ella la quien paga por mis errores

-Oh, Draco – cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener las lagrimas

-Es por eso por lo que no tengo opción, quizá tu orden pueda ayudarme, ocultarme, convencerme de pelear a su lado, pero no podría pelear contra ella, no podría irme dejándola a su suerte y no creo que Dumbledore esté dispuesto a rescatar a mi madre de su propia casa, no cuando...

-¿Cuándo qué?

-He dicho más de lo que debía

-Por favor, confía en mi

-¿no lo ves? entre menos sepas estarás más segura y entre más lejos de mi estés, será lo mejor

-¿y si no quiero?

-Entonces estarás sellando tu sentencia de muerte

-Creo que ser mejor amiga de Harry ya la incluye, además creo que habíamos dejado claro que no ibas a meterte en mi vida

-Eso es si no estoy incluida en ella, no soy un elfo domestico al que puedes rescatar, no quiero ser uno de tus pequeños proyectos de caridad

¿querías tener opciones? Aquí las tienes, entregarte o no entregarte, lo dejo en tus manos

-¿Y vas a dejar irme así nada más? ¿Con todo lo que sabes? – preguntó desconcertado

-Conoces tus opciones, no me meteré en tu camino, solo espero que hagas lo correcto – se levantó para irse, pero antes de marcharse le quitó la botella de la que tanto se aferraba – creo que ha sido suficiente y necesitas una mente clara para pensar.

Sin más se marchó, puede que la armotentia oliera a él, que sus besos la hayan dejado marcada más de lo que le gustaría, que su mirada la quitaba el sueño, pero también sabía lo que era, lo que había hecho, lo que debía hacer y sus ideales no le permitirían no hacer lo correcto, pero como ya había concluido antes, Draco Malfoy no quería ser rescatado, ahora entendía que no confiaba en nadie para salir de la obscuridad en la que estaba, ahora sabía que detrás de tanta amargura, estaba un adolescente asustado, consumido por su miedo.

Por esa razón no lo entregaría, porque ella también estaba asustada, sabía que si Malfoy era un mortifago podría no ser el único rondando por la escuela, si ya estaban infiltrados en Hogwarts la inminente guerra estaba más cerca de lo que habían pensado, ya no habría marcha atrás, pero él debía pedir la ayuda, querer aceptar que no podría solo, entre tanto, mantendría el secreto, Harry no necesitaba más preocupaciones, lo importante era obtener la información del maestro de pociones y adelantarse a los siguientes movimientos de Voldemort, de los cuales Dumbledore probablemente sabía mucho más de lo que les decía.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que le confesó a Granger lo que jamás se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, ella había mantenido su palabra, al menos eso parecía porque si no ya estaría en azkaban, sabía que ella lo esperaba en la torre todas las noches y él siendo el peor de los cobardes, se iba de ahí cuando su perfume atacaba sus sentidos, no podía hacerlo, no quería acercarse nuevamente.

Esa noche todo cambio, por más que necesitara evitarla, necesitaba ayuda y solo ella conocía la verdad. Su marca había dolido, fue en busca de su padrino pues a él debía recurrir cuando era llamado, solo con él podía desaparecer de la escuela sin levantar sospechas, lo que creyó seria solo una junta de tortura y rutina, termino siendo una pesadilla cuando fue llamado frente al señor tenebroso, la torturo ocurrió, pero no aun muggle como solía serlo, ahora la víctima había sido el mismo como castigo a sus intentos fallidos contra la vida del director.

Había resistido lo más que podía, lo suficiente como para que Snape lo trajera de vuelta a la escuela, pero tenía absolutamente prohibido ayudarlo, lo más que pudo obtener fueron las pociones que casualmente su padrino había dejado en una pequeña caja en una de las mesas del salón de defensas contra las artes obscuras donde habían aparecido de vuelta, por lo que Draco dedujo que su profesor siempre supo a que habían sido llamados.

Siendo muy cuidadoso, caminó hasta la torre de astronomía, necesitaba quitarse el sabor metálico de la boca, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, necesitaba llegar hasta ella, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a tomar esas pociones, necesitaba su calidez, no sentirse tan destrozado. No se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta el lugar que tanto quería, hasta que escucho un pequeño grito ahogado, se tambaleo hacia donde ella estaba dejándose caer de rodillas, empujando la caja hacia ella.

-Ayu – tosió, escupiendo sangre

Se paralizó mirándolo por un segundo, tardó un poco en registrar lo que esta viendo y la suplica salir de sus labios, pero en cuanto se pudo mover, se puso en acción, se acercó a él para recostarlo sobre el suelo, mientras repasaba en su cabeza todos los hechizos médicos que conocía, registró las pociones que Malfoy traía consigo, no sabía de donde las había sacado pero parecían estar perfectas para ayudarlo a calmar el dolor que claramente estaba sintiendo, al igual que una para regenerar energía y su magia, otra para dormir y una última para reemplazar sangre.

Colocando la cabeza del muchacho sobre su regazo, abrió uno de los frascos para depositarlo en su boca, despacio y con cuidado, esperando que el pudiera tomarlos, cuando la poción para dolor hiso efecto, lo notó en la manera en que sus facciones se relajaron, con una mano temblorosa colocó su mano sobre la frente del rubio, al sentirse segura comenzó a pasarla una y otra vez sobre su frente, hasta llegar a su cabello, no sabía si eso lo relajaba, lo que si es que a ella la tranquilizaba, la daba algo que hacer mientras esperaba unos minutos entre cada poción.

Draco no estaba inconsciente pero no podía abrir los ojos, cuando sintió la suave mano de ella sobre su frente la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y a pesar de lo destruido que se sentía, estaba cerca de sentirse contento, ese pensamiento lo asustó, ya que no solo era eso, la primera persona en la que pensó mientras lo castigaban era en ella, la primera persona en la que pensó en recurrir fue ella. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de ella muy cerca, sus ojos fijos en él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó sin detener los movimientos de su mano – me has dado un susto terrible

\- bien – carraspeo – gracias, lamento haberte asustado, pero no podía ir a la enfermería

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Si es que puedes decirme

\- ¿querías saber lo que pasaría si fallo en mi misión? – rio con amargura – esto solo fue un incentivo para recordarme mi deber y no fallar una vez mas

\- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – soltó sin pensarlo

\- se llama sobrevivencia, esta es una maldita guerra

\- por favor – susurró intentando contener sus lágrimas – por favor

Al verla, Draco hiso lo posible por sentarse para verla de frente, estiro su mano para limpiar aquella lágrima que la traicionó y resbaló por su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos al sentir su mano sobre su rostro.

-Creí que te había dicho que no deberías de llorar por imbéciles – sonrió

-no es una broma, deberíamos ir con Dumbledore, esto no esta bien ¿tienes idea de que hubiera pasado si alguien más te hubiera visto?

-Pero no sucedió, estas tu aquí

-Oh no, no pienses que estaré aquí siempre esperando a que llegues al borde del colapso

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – sonrió con descaro- quizá no esperabas verme de esta manera, pero aun así me estabas esperando

-Creo que ya estas mejor, espero que puedas arreglártelas para ir a tu dormitorio – pero antes de que ella intentara levantarse del suelo, Malfoy la detuvo, tomando su quijada para que lo viera fijamente

-No te vayas, por favor

-Malfoy, no podemos seguir haciendo esto

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? – fingió inocencia

-¡No lo sé! No sé porque sigo viniendo aquí, tú no puedes llegar así – dijo señalándolo- no podemos pretender que todo está bien

-¿Por qué no? Solo se, que por lo menos en esta torre, contigo es cuando me siento menos asustado

-No me digas eso

-Es la verdad, todos dicen que eres la mejor bruja de nuestra generación ¿sabes qué? – se acercó a ella – tienen razón ¿sabes por qué?

-No – contestó en un susurró deseando sentir sus labios sobre los suyos

-Me tienes totalmente embrujado, Hermione Granger.

Draco no supo si fueron tantas pociones juntas, si fue el haber estado al borde de la locura, si fueron sus ojos que lo hipnotizaron o la delicadeza de sus manos, o simplemente dejo de pensar por unos minutos, pero la besó como nunca lo había hecho, la atrajo hacia él para sentir que no era una alucinación, para sentir su calor.

Solo pensó que mientras pudiera haría lo posible por estar así, a escondidas, durante la noche, en un espacio seguro en sus brazos, ya no había marcha atrás, aunque lo mataran, se dejaría llevar por la bruja frente a él, Hermione Granger, la única persona que tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir vivo.


	3. Amor y Sectumsempra

Hola,

Aquí esta la tercera parte de esta historia, un capítulo más y estará terminada. Como mencioné esta historia comenzó como un one shot, evolucionó a cuatro capítulos y hasta ahorita mi plan es terminarla justo como la imaginé, pero tengo una idea que podría llevar a más, pero eso dependerá si ustedes quisieran una continuación después de leer el final que tengo preparado.

En este capítulo pasan bastantes cosas ¡muchísimo Dramione! y para el final la situación se va poniendo intensa, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus predicciones.

* * *

Hermione pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello del rubio que se había quedado dormido en su regazo después de besarla, ella sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un incendio, era alarmante lo que él podía provocarle, su pecho se estrujo cuando recordó la mirada de Draco, cuando dejó de besarla se miraron a los ojos, en ellos vio todo aquello que el callaba, la angustia, el temor, desesperanza, estaba terriblemente perdido en el juego que estaba viviendo.

No sabía en qué momento su curiosidad se había transformado en atracción, en deseo, en algo más que un simple misterio por resolver, de querer mostrarle que había algo más que servir a un ser ruin que no hacía nada más que destruir todo a su paso, poco a poco su deseo de mostrarle otra opción ahora era una necesidad de salvarlo inclusive de sí mismo; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre había despertado.

-Deberías irte a dormir – dijo con voz ronca, ella no quería saber si era por tanto gritar al ser torturado o si siempre su voz sonaba así al despertar, deseaba que fuera lo último porque su corazón se había roto al verlo en esas condiciones

-No voy a dejarte solo, no así

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias a ti – comentó a la vez que se sentaba para recargarse en la pared, ella sacudió la cabeza al escucharlo quejarse con ese minúsculo movimiento

-Claro – rodó los ojos- ¿necesitas que te acompañe a tu sala común?

-No, iré solo, no puedo arriesgarme a que nos vean juntos – sabía que ella entendía a qué se refería, pero aun así decidió aclarar sus palabras – hay ojos y oídos en todo el castillo, excepto aquí, es por eso por lo que suelo venir a despejar mi mente aquí y no sé qué es esto entre los dos, solo sé que no podemos exponerlo por el bien de ambos

-¿y que exactamente hay entre nosotros? –

-Recién dije que no lo se

-Bien – asintió- ¿Qué quieres que exista entre nosotros?

-¿No es obvio?

-Un par de besos no me dicen nada

-¿no? – sonrió coquetamente

-No estoy bromeando y ya que no dirás nada, lo haré yo – contuvo la respiración- me gustas, a pesar de saber lo que se de ti y de cómo nos hemos odiado por años

-odio es una palabra muy fuerte, no me agradabas, hay una diferencia - tomó su mano entre la suya – lo que estás viendo es lo que soy, no voy a pretender ser una persona buena y valiente porque no lo soy, te lo dije desde un inicio cuando nos encontramos aquí, no te voy a profesar amor eterno porque aún no lo siento, tampoco esperes que traicione a mi familia, pero sé que hay algo aquí que debemos explorar sin importar cuanto dure, tenemos nuestros días contados y si todo se va a ir a la mierda, al menos quiero saber que hice algo bien

-¿consideras estar conmigo, hacer algo bien?

-Quizá mi único acto de valentía en esta vida

-Si tan solo el resto del mundo pudiera ver esta parte de ti

-Confórmate con seguir siendo la persona con más conocimientos que el resto del mundo

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Cómo haremos esto?

-Como hasta ahora lo he hecho, venir con la esperanza de que estés aquí cada noche y dejar el resto de nuestros problemas, prejuicios, misiones y guerras atrás con tan solo cruzar esa puerta – dijo señalando la entrada a la torre

-Debemos ser muy discretos para no levantar sospechas

-Hemos sido convincentes hasta ahora

-Tu no lo has sido tanto – rio – Harry se dio cuenta de la manera en que me mirabas en el comedor el otro día, todo lo que haces le parece sospechoso

-Con temor a dañar mi ego, te diré que esa vez fue porque no me agrada la manera en la que san Potter tiene tantos gestos íntimos contigo

-¿estas celoso de Harry? Debe ser una broma

-Todos en el castillo han hablado de ustedes por años, los rumores acarrean un cierto grado de credibilidad

-¡Malfoy! No debes creer todo lo que se dice aquí, de ser así también debería creer que la mitad de las mujeres de esta escuela han terminado en tu cama ¿son esos rumores ciertos?

-Quizá no todas las mujeres – sonrió descaradamente – Draco, Malfoy se va a quedar con el resto de las cosas negativas atrás de esa puerta y volviendo al tema, tienes razón, no deberíamos creer en los rumores sino en las acciones, lo cual a mi si me da pie para estar celoso

-Bien, Draco – probó- de mi parte no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, aparentemente yo si debería hacerlo

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre

-No cambies el tema – rio- Hermione, si voy a comenzar a llamarte por tu nombre, es justo que utilices el mío

-Nah, siempre serás Granger para mí, todos te llaman por tu nombre, excepto yo – asintió meditando su respuesta – en cuanto a lo otro, tampoco tienes nada de que preocuparte

-Posesivo y celoso ¿algo mas que deba saber de ti? Aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar de opinión

-¡No te atrevas! – siseo

-A estas alturas debes saber que soy muy terca, si te he dicho que quiero hacer esto, pondré de mi parte para que funcione – se acercó para depositarle un ligero beso en los labios – debes descansar

-Tú también, pero no deseo irme y esperar hasta mañana en la noche para estar así contigo

-Esas pociones no harán su máximo efecto sin un descanso apropiado, de ser así no podrías siquiera considerar venir mañana

-Está bien, me iré primero para asegurarme de que el camino este libre, espera cinco minutos y me sigues

Hermione espero más de cinco minutos, con su condición no era tiempo suficiente para avanzar mucho, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no estaba segura por si la relación clandestina que estaba formando con Malfoy, o porque prácticamente traicionaría a Harry, pero si su plan salía como ella quería, su amigo eventualmente la perdonaría cuando convenciera a Draco de unirse a la orden.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Para finales del año escolar todo se iría a la mierda y ella ni siquiera lo iba a ver venir.

La mañana siguiente, levantarse de la cama fue todo un desafío, si bien se había cubierto los hematomas, ya no tenía dolor, pero, su cuerpo parecía estar aun en llamas, efecto del cruciatius, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera jugado quidditch sin parar por más de 10 horas, era soportable al menos.

Su cuerpo sanaría, el dolor de cabeza que sentía, ese necesitaba una poción para ello, no durmió nada al llegar a su habitación, solo pensaba en la chica del uniforme escarlata y en su cabello rizado, en sus ojos, en su aroma, el mismo aroma de la armotentia, suspiró, la magia seguía sorprendiéndolo, su magia lo supo antes de que él fuera capaz de reconocerlo, de siquiera pensarlo.

Quería verla, besarla, tomarla de la mano, hacerla descubrir el hombre que era, no estaba enamorado, eso lo sabía, pero no se sorprendería si cualquier día al despertar descubriera que la atracción era algo más, estaba en peligro de que se convirtiera en algo más, pero por primera vez, no iba a huir de algo, no se iba a acobardar, ni pensaría con cabeza fría y calculadora, solo quería sentir, perderse en algo , en alguien, ser feliz por una par de días si no podía serlo todo una vida.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy llegó a la conclusión que era momento de dejar caer su máscara y de utilizar su encanto para conquistar completamente a la bruja brillante de Gryffindor, sin importar el riesgo ni las consecuencias.

Al llegar la noche, confiando que ella llegaría a su encuentro, se sentó en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, con un ramo de flores a su lado, la escuchó llegar antes de poder verla, ella había soltado un suspiro que lo alertó de su presencia, sonrió al notar que había estado preocupada por él.

-Me extrañaste tanto que, al tan solo verme, suspiras – se burló

-No seas tonto, temía no encontrarte aquí, peor aún, encontrarte en las mismas condiciones que anoche

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero no me arrepiento, dormir en tu regazo ha sido el mejor descanso que he tenido en todo el año y no te voy a negar que tus labios me ayudaron a sentirme mucho mejor

-Has de seguir un poco alterado con las pociones, parece que no tienes filtro hoy – comentó sentándose a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro y entrelazando sus dedos, si alguien los viera así, pensaría que los hechizaron

-Al igual que tú, soy determinante y cuando se lo que quiero, hago todo en mis manos para tenerlo, y pasa que lo que quiero más en estos momentos, es poder estar así contigo, sin dudas

-Aun me cuesta creer que me sienta segura, precisamente contigo

-¿Por qué soy un mortifago? – se tensó

-Porque eres Malfoy, la persona que por muchos años intentó hacerme sentir que no pertenecía, que se burló de mi cabello, de mis dientes, de todo

-Era muy estúpido, quizá por eso ahora la vida está haciendo que me trague mi orgullo, porque la niña a la que tanto hice sufrir es la mujer más hermosa y brillante que conozco ¿algún día podrías perdonar mi ignorancia?

-Si, tendrías que ganarte ese perdón, pero por lo poco que me has dejado ver, sé que no se será tan complicado

A partir de esa noche, Draco la esperaba con diferentes regalos, con sus palabras iba borrando aquellas que alguna vez la lastimaron, con sus besos iba calmando la sequedad de su alma y con sus caricias le hacía sentir la mujer más bella y querida del mundo mágico, Hermione sabía que pasara lo que pasara durante sus días, por la noche estaría en los brazos del slytherin olvidándose del mundo.

Había descubierto que Draco, era sensible, terco, narcisista, posesivo, un tanto celoso, también era considerado, orgulloso, se dio cuenta que su acto de superioridad venia de sus creencias, que estaba solo y se debatía entre lo que era lo correcto y lo que no, como todo se mezclaba con su crianza, cada noche, vio como cada la tristeza, el miedo, la incertidumbre fueron poco a poco remplazados por una sonrisa, tranquilidad, el color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro, como sus ojeras eran menos prominentes, algo se removía en su estómago al pensar que ella era la causante de todo ello.

Una mañana mientras desayunaba con sus amigos, fingía escuchar a Harry frente a ella, mientras que para el resto ella miraba a su amigo, realmente estaba viendo al rubio sentado con sus compañeros. Sonrió satisfecha cuando lo vio comer con tranquilidad, había adquirido el hábito de asegurarse que el comiera, Draco pareció notar su mirada porque dejo de enfocarse en su platillo para dedicarla una pequeña sonrisa de lado, ella se ruborizo alarmada; Malfoy negó con la cabeza al ver su reacción sin dejar de sonreír intercambio algunas palabras con Theodore Nott.

Sintió como si una quaffle le hubiera golpeado en el pecho, el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, ahí frente a toda la escuela, con Harry aun hablando sin cesar, con Draco sonriendo descarado, con el rubor aun en sus mejillas, ahí se dio cuenta que está completamente y perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, tuvo que morderse un labio para no dejar escapar un suspiro, o su llanto.

Ya no podía pretender que no importaba una guerra, ni los bandos, no podía seguir traicionando a Harry de esa manera, no podía seguir creyendo que la marca en su brazo no significaba nada. Porque ella lo amaba a pesar de todos sus errores, de esa marca, de su pasado, de su misión, de sus decisiones, pero hasta ese momento habían fingido que eran un par de adolescentes nada más y eran más que eso.

Draco fingia seguir poniendo atención a su amigo Theo, la primera persona de su casa con la que había hablado desde hace unos meses, habían sido buenos amigos un tiempo atrás, pero su decisión de convertirse en el bully de la escuela los había apartado, agradeció que el chico castaño le devolviera el saludo. Después de escucharlo comenzar a hablar sobre la clase de transformación, su atención se centro en su castaña preferida, miraba con asombro como ella estaba sonrojada, ignorando a Potter, algo extraño sucedía y lo comprobó cuando ella se levantó a toda velocidad disculpándose con sus compañeros, salió corriendo del comedor.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir tras ella y saber que le sucedía, una sensación de nausea lo invadió ¿y si ya había recuperado su cordura y no quería saber nada de él?

-¿Todo bien, Draco? – preguntó Theo – ¿necesitas una excusa para retirarte e ir tras ella? Puedo cubrirte

-¿de qué hablas? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-Vamos, seré un poco recluido y serio, pero no soy estúpido ¿Quién crees que te ha cubierto la espalda todo este tiempo? Todo mundo podrá dejarte en paz, pero yo no te tengo miedo, mi lealtad se la doy a quien se la ha ganado y para nuestra mala suerte, tu tienes mi lealtad a pesar de no ser amigos como antes

-Yo, no se que decir

-Recuerdo cuando me defendiste en varias ocasiones de tus amigos, y si cierta chica se ha fijado en ti, no puedes ser tan cruel como le haces creer a todos, además, para muchos no será notorio, pero me alegra que ya no parezcas un inferí caminando por los pasillos.

-Nott, gracias

-También lo hago por ella, en ocasiones nos encontramos en la biblioteca y es la única con la que hablo fuera de nuestra casa.

-No lo sabia

-No tenias por que hacerlo, solo intenta no ser tan obvio y por amor a merlín, deja de levantar sospechas con Potter, es muy difícil distraerlo

-Theo, no se como pagarte

-Oh, somos slytherin, encontraré la manera y un consejo más, espera hasta esta noche, dale su espacio.

Era poco de decir que estaba en shock, Theodore Nott no era su amigo, pero ahora era su aliado, se sentía bien tener una persona mas en quien confiar además de Hermione, de pronto sintió que esa soledad que gobernaba en su corazón se había alejado aun más.

Extrañado de no verla aparecer a la hora de la cena, no se molestó en quedarse a comer, se dirigió a la cocina y ordeno a los elfos prepárale una canasta con comida suficiente para dos personas, contento con su idea, busco cojines y cobijas para armar una cena en la torre de astronomía, por un momento se sintió tonto por armar todo eso.

Cuando arregló el suelo de la torre con la mayor cantidad de almohadones, mantas para cubrir el frio suelo, apareció un ramo de flores en el centro de los platillos ya acomodados, se preguntó sino era mucho lo que estaba haciendo o muy poco Malfoy.

Entonces la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza, nunca había hecho nada especial para una mujer, nunca se había sentido así, como si le faltara el aire con solo verla, deseaba escuchar su voz en cada clase, añoraba el momento en que la noche llegaba, le encantaba verla pensar, admiraba su valentía y la seguridad con la que se movía por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba enamorado. Su conclusión no le asustó en lo absoluto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, uno placentero.

Sacudió la cabeza para centrar su atención a la puerta de la torre, quería ver su cara al ver todo lo que había preparado para ella, se removió incomodo cuando no la vio llegar a la misma hora de todas las noches, comenzaba a entrar en pánico, algo debió pasarle, quizá estaba enferma por eso tampoco llegó a cenar.

La vio cruzar la puerta y su respiración se normalizo, se levantó de inmediato cuando vio sus ojos rojos e inflamados de derramar lágrimas, sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia él abrazándola mientras con una mano en su espalda la pasaba lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿fue Potter? ¿Weasley? – ella sonrió al notar su preocupación en su voz

-No son ellos

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿o que ha sucedido para que estés así? – ella ignoró su pregunta para ver por primera vez a su alrededor, se separó de él

-¡Draco! Esto es precioso

-Como no cenaste, quise que lo hiciéramos juntos y esta tarde en el comedor noté que algo no estaba bien y quise darte una sorpresa – comentó sonrojándose un poco mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cuello

-Oh, Draco nunca creí que serias tan detallista, cada día me sorprendes mas

-Que te parece si cenamos y me cuentas que sucede – dijo para cambiar el tema, ya que le daba pena

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos para estar cómodos en el pequeño paraíso que él había hecho para ambos. Hermione se sentó frente a él sonriendo mientras comenzaba a comer, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación intentando calmar su ataque de pánico al descubrir que estaba enamorada del slytherin, pues ahora debía enfrentarse a la realidad y ahora sabia, que no bastaba con verse a escondidas, siendo su cómplice la obscuridad.

Comió en silencio, aun no estaba lista para compartirle al rubio lo que había sucedido durante el día, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando a que ella se atreviera a hablar. Optando por dejar el postre aun lado, la chica movió su varita para que todo se guardara en su lugar, sin distracciones ni nada que la hiciera retrasar el momento, se acercó a él, sentándose frente a frente, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-si no quieres decirme nada, lo entiendo – sonrió- eso no significa que no pueda averiguarlo y hacérselo pagar a cualquiera de tus estúpidos amigos

-Malfoy – negó con la cabeza – de ser así, el único culpable aquí eres tú

-Yo – la miró sorprendido mientras repasaba en su cabeza sus acciones de las ultimas semanas para encontrar algo que pudiera justificar su culpabilidad, ella sonrió y colocó su mano en su mejilla, gesto que lo relajo inmediatamente - ¿Qué hice?

-No es ninguna acción en especifico, son todas

-Estoy muy confundido

-Eres tú, esta mañana me di cuenta de algo que no creí que sucedería tan rápido ni tan intensamente, entré en pánico y por poco no vengo esta noche

-¿Es que esto ya no es suficiente para ti? ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti? – preguntó temiendo lo peor

-No es eso, al contrario. Hoy cuando te vi en el comedor me di cuenta de que he sido muy feliz compartiendo mis días contigo, me haces sonreír con tu dramatismo, adoro que tu lado arrogante lo conserves para todo mundo menos para mí, que seas detallistas como esta noche, que me hagas sentir que estando juntos podemos sobrellevar cualquier cosa que este en nuestro camino, estoy enamorada de ti, Te amo. – sonrió, pero con lágrimas en los ojos – tenía miedo de venir, decirte esto y provocar que salieras corriendo, me advertiste en varias ocasiones, que nunca serias el tipo de persona que me juraría amor.

-Oh, Granger

Ni bien sus palabras terminaron de salir de tus labios cuando él se había lanzado hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos, de la sorpresa ella casi se va hacia atrás, pero la contuvo, la guio hasta dejarla recostada en el suelo mientras atacaba sus labios con intensidad, de pronto sus labios no fueron suficientes, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por su frente, mejillas, quijada, llegó a su cuello, la sintió estremecerse. Se separó solo un poco para verla a los ojos, casi recostado sobre ella.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger y te dije que no te juraría amor sin sentirlo, fui un estúpido al decirlo porque no sabia que se podía sentir así y quiero ser una persona de la cual estés orgullosa de tener a tu lado

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Hermione jadeó, perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Draco acariciaron los suyos, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella, se sentía tan débil que tuvo que dejar su cabeza caer hacia el suelo con suavidad, algo había cambiado en ese instante, sus miradas se conectaron.

Dracio la volvió a besar cálida y profundamente, algo en ella explotó en ese momento, como si sus besos fueran capaces de abrir una parte de ella que estaba oculta, solo pudo pensar que deseaba estar con él, que la ropa le estorbaba, que quería que ambos se consumieran, estaba segura de que lo amaba y él la amaba, estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

se apartó de sus labios, para acercarse al cuello del rubio para depositar besos, sus manos temblorosas se detuvieron en el primer botón de la camisa del uniforme del muchacho, lo escuchó contener la respiración.

-Hermione – susurró – creo que deberíamos detenernos

-No quiero, te amo y quiero estar contigo en todo sentido

-Recuerdas lo que dije sobre los rumores – ella asintió – ninguno es cierto, nunca he estado con ninguna mujer

-Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie – tembló- eres mi primer amor

-Tú el mío – sonrió dejando las dudas de lado - ¿segura que estٔás lista?

-Lo estoy – respondió con toda seguridad, mientras tomaba su varita y se apuntaba el vientre, el sonrió al saber que ella siempre estaba preparada para todo

Como si no hubiera interrumpido sus acciones, sus manos volvieron a los botones de la camisa del muchacho, logrando su misión, empujo la cabeza para que resbalara sobre sus hombros, él se sentó para quitarse y apartarla, su mirada se centro en la marca de su brazo izquierdo, el casi se aparta de ella, pero Hermione se aferro a su brazo, depositó un beso cerca de la marca.

-Esto no te hace quién eres – señalo su pecho y luego su cabeza – esto si lo hace, eres un hombre valiente, Draco.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al notar la adoración de la chica hacia él, ante esa confesión, se apresuró a despojarla de su camisa, bajo con lentitud el cierre de su falda y besó su torso con suavidad, permitiéndose admirarla unos segundos. Las manos de ella se concentraron en el botón y cierre de su pantalón, se sonrojo al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ambos estaban ya en ropa interior; el rubio notó que ella llevaba puestas aun sus calcetas hasta la rodilla, sonrió de lado cuando le quito la primera y comenzó a besar sus piernas, una vez que sus piernas estuvieron desnudas se concentró en liberar sus pechos, los tomó entre sus manos y ella soltó un gemido.

Hermione roja de vergüenza o quizá de la calidez en su cuerpo, llevo su mano hacia su masculinidad, fue su turno de gemir, se deshizo de sus bóxers, la única prenda entre ellos eran sus calzoncillos.

-Igualdad de condiciones – bromeó cuando se los deslizo sobre sus piernas

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, había algo extremadamente vulnerable al estar así, pues no solo estaban permitiendo que alguien los viera por primera vez sin su ropa, sino que mas allá de sus cuerpos, estaban desnudando sus almas.

Las caricias, los besos, alguna mordida, no se hicieron esperar, ambos estaban en llamas y lo único que podía contenerlos era el otro, Draco se posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas y beso sus labios con suavidad

-dime si quieres que me detenga – el temor en su voz

-dudo mucho que quiera que eso pase – respondió, estaba segura y lista

Ambos gimieron con el primer roce, se introdujo lentamente con temor a lastimarla, eran inexpertos, pero sentían una calma de saber que estaba en buenas manos, que no solo estaban compartiendo el primer amor sino también su primera experiencia sexual.

-¿te duele? – preguntó preocupado

-Un poco

Pronto encontraron un ritmo perfecto, el dolor cesó para dar paso al placer. Esa noche se expresaron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, no existía nadie mas que ellos, al terminar ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar, se ayudaron a vestirse y se besaron aún más, Draco los limpió con el movimiento de su varita.

Las noches que siguieron, además de sus platicas y besos cálidos, se fueron sumando las caricias, la pasión y la adoración, Hermione estaba contenta y se notaba, Draco se miraba mejor cada día, cosa que Theodore Nott no pasaba por alto y le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que lo atrapaba buscando a su chica con la mirada.

Nada podía opacar su felicidad, el gabinete había pasado a segundo plano, aun no tenía un plan sobre que iba a hacer, sabia que necesitaba completar su misión, la vida de sus padres y la de el mismo estaban en peligro, pero al estar con ella, podía comenzar a ver que existían opciones, ella le brindaba esa paz.

Había entrado al gran comedor dispuesto a dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de gryffindor pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su mirada recayó sobre la escena frente a él, muchas personas estaban alrededor de alguien y los murmullos parecían mas fuertes esa mañana, poco a poco todos se fueron apartando dejando ver a la persona atrapada entre abrazos y palabras de aliento.

Su respiración se contuvo, estaba seguro de que pudo sentir como palidecía, sintió que se ahogaba, soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata, Katie Belle lo miraba. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes de que su cerebro, no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, solo era consciente del rápido palpitar de su corazón.

No se dio cuenta de que Harry lo seguía ni que Hermione corría tras ellos intentando detener a su amigo, ni que Theo se fue tras ellos también. Entró al baño de prefectos, se quitó el chaleco gris, para quedarse solamente en la playera blanca del uniforme, de pronto tantas cosas encima lo estaban asfixiando, abrió el grifo del agua y humedeció su rostro, estaba sudando frio, sus manos temblaban, había sido un estúpido en pensar que podía huir de lo que era.

Sollozó e intentó calmar ese nudo en la garganta, se miró en el espejo, la persona que había comenzado aquella misión era una persona muy distinta la que ahora miraba reflejada ante él, pero ya había cometido el error, se prometió que seria un hombre del que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa de tener a su lado, ¿Cómo podría ser ese hombre? ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos otra vez? Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, conocía lo que escondía en su brazo y aun así lo amaba ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

-Se lo que hiciste, Malfoy – se volteó para mirar frente a frente a Harry Potter – se lo que eres

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Potter levantó su varita, sintió miedo y antes de ser atacado, le lanzo un cruciatus sin pensarlo, el azabache lo esquivo, lo atacó, pero él fue más ágil, corrió y su hechizo fue a dar al lavabo provocando que un chorro de agua se esparciera por el baño.

Contrataco siguiendo meramente sus instintos y las lecciones de su tía, no necesitaba batirse a duelo con Harry Potter justo en eso momento, en medio de un ataque de pánico y sintiéndose la peor basura por contaminar a Hermione de su obscuridad.

Se escondió un par de segundos para regularizar su respiración, fue entonces que la escucho e instintivamente salió de su escondite para encontrarse con ella, un pésimo error.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó alarmada

-Ahora no, Hermione - gruño

Se acercó mas a ellos, varita aun en mano dispuesto a defenderse de ser necesario, no sabía si tendría el valor de atacar sabiendo que ella esta cerca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Potter lo atacó.

-¡sectumsempra!

La agonía se apoderó de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que había caído al suelo por el sonido que hizo su cuerpo al chocar con el agua, escucho el grito de su castaña, pero solo podía pensar en el dolor, le esta costando respirar, levantó un poco su rostro para ver que sucedía, distinguió su propia sangre cubrir lo blanco de su camisa, dejo caer su cabeza.

Sintió sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro, sonrio, si era la última persona que vería, podría irse tranquilo, el dolor era tan inmenso que ya sentía que estaba a punto de morir, sentía como su respiración se hacia mas lenta.

-¿Draco? – sollozó - ¿Qué mierda hiciste, Harry?

Harry solo contemplaba la escena con su varita en su mano temblorosa, en su mente se repetía el hechizo una y otra vez ¿Qué había hecho? Reaccionó cuando un slytherin entró al baño y se arrodillo frente a su amiga y al ahora inconsciente rubio

-Le he avisado a Snape, él sabrá que hacer – miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry, continúo hablando entre susurros para que solo ella lo escuchara – debes irte, nadie puede ver tan descompuesta por Draco, es peligroso

-No me pidas eso – comentó sorprendida

-Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Ella quiso protestar, pero se apartó de inmediato cuando el profesor de pociones entró corriendo, varita en mano, ni bien pudo captar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ya esta recitando un hechizo apuntando al pecho de Draco.

Se había quedado parada hasta que vio como las heridas cerraron, Snape la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, miró a Draco y después a Theo que esquivo su mirada.

-Señorita Granger, escolte a su compañero a su torre, notificaré a las personas correspondientes de lo ocurrido.

Hermione asintió con el corazón roto, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que llegara la noche para escaparse a la enfermería, sino es que terminaba en azkaban por matar a su mejor amigo.


	4. Love in the Dark

Hola,

Hemos llegado al final de esta mini historia, espero que les guste tanto como amé escribirlo. Esta idea llegó a mi una tarde de septiembre, mientras escuchaba como por milésima vez el CD de Adele, he ahí la razón del nombre de la historia, les aconsejo escuchen Love in the Dark al leer este capítulo, quiero decirle exactamente donde, pero lo sabrán cuando vayan leyendo.

¡No me odien cuando lleguen al final! Y por favor lean la nota que estará al final del capítulo, quizá sea una buena noticia. No me queda mas que agradecer todos sus bellos comentarios, son muy valorados y nuevamente los invito a leer el resto de mis historias y también, sino conocen la página de Facebook de "Fanfics Dramione" los invito a visitarla, recomiendan muchas historias, al igual que alertan cuando se suben capítulos nuevos, entre esas alertas esta una de mis historias y bueno, si quieren recomendar esta, ahí pueden hacerlo.

Gracias, este capitulo va dedicado a las siguientes personas:

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy**

 **Alice 1420**

 **Shalito94**

 **Sally**

 **Yaro Alex**

 **Emm181**

 **Vale molinar**

Y a un guest que no dejo su nombre, pero que se le aprecia y también se le dedica este capítulo.

Nos leemos al final del capitulo 😊

* * *

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras jugueteaba ansiosamente con sus manos, frente a ella sus dos mejores amigos y Ginny la miraban, sabía que no entendían su preocupación, y por supuesto no sabían que estaba haciendo todo eso para no salir corriendo a la enfermería a ver el estado de su novio, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de limpiar las manchas de sangre de su falda.

Del desconcierto vino la rabia, esta dio paso a la preocupación y ansiedad, pero al ver a Harry como si nada, el enojo había regresado, no podía entender como su amigo había sido capaz de lastimar a alguien de esa manera y aun peor, que ese alguien fuera la persona quien ella amaba.

-Necesitas deshacerte de ese libro – interrumpió a Harry cuando le contó de donde había aprendido ese terrible hechizo – sin excusas, Potter

-He aprendido mucho más de lo que he aprendido con Snape en todos estos años

-¿Como maldecir a un inocente? – lo miró por el rabillo del ojo

-Todos sabemos que Malfoy puede ser cualquier cosa menos inocente

-¡Eso no es el punto! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Snape no llega a tiempo? – gritó - ¿te has detenido a pensar en eso? Al igual que Malfoy, podrás ser mil cosas, pero no eres un asesino ¿no se supone que somos los buenos en esto?

-Hermione tiene razón, no digo que ese bastardo no se lo mereciera, pero es peligroso – interrumpió Ron

-Nosotros no somos nadie para castigar a otros, Ron – lo fulminó con la mirada

-Estas demasiado alterada para tratarse de Malfoy

-No importa quien haya sido la víctima, alguien podría estar muerto ¿no lo ven? – dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para detenerse de lanzarles un maleficio a todos – deshazte de ese libro, ahora

-Yo me encargo, Herms – se atrevió a hablar Ginny por primera vez – me aseguraré de que nadie más lo encuentre

-Bien, confió que así será – suspiró- iré a la enfermería a asegurarme que mi estúpido amigo no termine en azkaban por haber matado a un compañero

-Ya lo sabríamos de ser así – comentó Harry – sé que estuve mal, no debí usar un hechizo sin saber que provocaría, incluso si era para Malfoy. Tienes razón, no tengo excusa y realmente me siento mal

-Me alegra saber que lo entiendas, aun así, iré a la enfermería y les avisaré lo que pueda averiguar

-¿estás bien? – el elegido preguntó mientras la miraba detalladamente con un destello de sorpresa

-¡Claro que no! Me tomará mucho tiempo quitarme de la mente la imagen de Draco tirado sobre el suelo con tanta sangre saliendo de su pecho – técnicamente no era una mentira

-Lo siento

-No es a mi quien deberías pedirle una disculpa y lo sabes, Ginny hazte cargo

Sin más salió de la torre de su casa, antes de ponerse a llorar histéricamente ante sus amigos, si bien había dejado escapar lágrimas, no se había tomado un tiempo para procesar todo, sobre todo porque no podía demostrar ante sus amigos la desesperación y el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

Miró sus manos, sintió nauseas al ver la sangre seca de su amado sobre su piel, quizá no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en aparentar que estaba mejor de lo que se sentía, agitó su varita y quedo limpia, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en aquel baño, pero en su cabeza se seguía repasando la sonrisa de Draco al verla a su lado, seguía escuchando sus intentos de respirar.

Llegó a la enfermería lo más rápido que sus piernas y su mente aturdida se lo permitieron, gracias a merlín la enfermería parecía pasar por una tarde tranquila, miró a su alrededor y una camilla al fondo era la única que estaba encerrada con cortinas, con pasos lentos se acercó, Theo se asomó y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo esta? - preguntó en un hilo de voz

-Dormido. Snape logró cerrar las heridas antes de que fuera muy tarde, le dieron una poción reabastecedora y una para dormir, aunque ya no debe tardar en despertar

-Bien – asintió, quería verle, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron

-¿Cómo estas tu? - preguntó acercándose con sutileza

-Yo no ... – negó con la cabeza, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía articular palabras

-Vamos, Draco es un tipo fuerte – sin saber que más hacer la rodeó con sus brazos, ella apoyo su frente en el pecho del chico y dejó salir el llanto que tanto había reprimido – Lamento que esto haya sucedido y sé que no es el momento, pero, ambos sabían el riesgo que estaban tomando. De mi boca nunca saldrá una palabra al menos que así lo deseen

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - preguntó cuando logró calmarse

-No seré tan brillante como tú, pero tengo mis momentos

-Eres brillante, es una de las razones por las que me permití hablarte en la biblioteca al inicio del año y bueno, eres el único slytherin que jamás me ha molestado

-Digamos que también he sufrido de los ataques de mi compañeros y Dragón fue el único que me defendió

-¿Dragón? – rio separándose del muchacho

-Siempre le dije así, desde que éramos niños, pero aquí no tengo permitido hacerlo porque arruinaría su estúpida reputación – rodó los ojos – otro secreto entre nosotros, supongo

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta

-Oh, claro. Fueron pequeños detalles, dejó de estar tan ansioso, comenzó a comer, nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo, pude notar el momento en el que dejo sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, luego, estuvieron esas miraditas entre ustedes y comencé a conectarlo todo – sonrió con descaro – soy una persona curiosa, decidí seguirlos pero no fui el único, Potter también estaba siguiéndote y cuando deduje su lugar de encuentro, le lancé un confundus y ahora, cada vez que siente la necesidad de seguirte, por arte de magia se le olvida hacia donde se dirige

-¡merlín! Estuvo mal lo que le hiciste a pobre Harry, pero no puedo hacer más que agradecerte, de no ser por ti – sacudió la cabeza

-Bueno, de haber sabido que el elegido haría algo como lo de hoy – bufó frustrado

-Creo que estoy lista para verlo – dijo después de un par de minutos en silencio – Gracias, Theo, por todo

-Cualquier persona capaz de derretir el corazón de hielo del Dragón merece mi respeto y mi lealtad - sonrió sinceramente – Ve, yo vigilaré

Respiró profundo, limpiando su rostro de cualquier trazo de lágrimas, pasó sus manos por su falda nerviosamente, corrió la cortina y se adentró al espacio donde estaba su novio recostado sobre una camilla, no llevaba su camisa puesta, en su lugar vendas cubrían su pecho, su corazón se contrajo al recordar como su pecho había emanado sangre. Tomó una de sus frías manos entre las suyas, dibujando círculos con su dedo pulgar, pronto se aferró a su mano mientras que con la otra quitaba su fino cabello de su frente, en su rostro podía ver que estaba sintiendo dolor, pese a la poción para dormir.

-No puedes seguir asustándome de esta manera, tendré un ataque de nervios si te vuelvo a ver herido por tercera ocasión – sonrió con tristeza – necesitamos hablar, para eso necesito que estés bien, que me hagas enojar, reír con tu absurda manera de dramatizar todo y que me beses como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, comienza a sentirse justo así. Se el riesgo en el que estamos, pero no puedo seguir amándote en la obscuridad, quiero gritarlo a cualquiera que lo pueda escuchar, quiero que todos vean la persona que sé que eres, que nunca se repita algo como esto – sollozó

-Lo del beso tiene solución – carraspeó mientras abría lentamente los ojos

-¡Draco! ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿necesitas algo? ¿te duele?

-Wow, Granger – intentó sonreír al notar su evidente preocupación, en su lugar una mueca de dolor apareció sobre su rostro

-Le diré a Theo que llame a madame Pomfrey – él apretó su mano

-Aun no, tendrías que irte de ser así

-Sientes dolor, debemos pedirle alguna poción para ello

-Es soportable, cinco minutos, solo eso

-Cinco y vendré por la noche cuando todos estén dormidos – suspiró - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pregúntaselo a Potter, él fue quien me atacó en el baño

-Eso ya lo sé, tuve que contenerme para no maldecirlo

-Me gustaría ver eso- rio, pero la sonrisa murió rápidamente – Katie Bell, eso sucedió, la vi y no pude respirar, recordé todo lo que he hecho, lo que soy

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Draco

-¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo? – preguntó cerrando los ojos para no ver en su rostro la adoración que sentía por él, era más de lo que su culpa podía soportar

-Porque te amo, con todos tus errores y a pesar de ellos, por todo lo bueno que hay en ti, no eres solo obscuridad y lo sabemos, pero hasta que tú no te des cuenta de que eres merecedor de mi amor, solo me queda seguir repitiéndote que te amo hasta que comiences a creerlo, déjame caminar a tu lado, debemos dejar de fingir que no hay una guerra a punto de estallar, déjame mostrarte otra opción

-Te amo, Granger. – dejó escapar un par de lágrimas – creo que hoy me ha demostrado que tu orden nunca va a confiar en mí, si Potter fue capaz de hacer esto, ¿Qué crees que me hará el resto?

-Dumbledore te protegería, yo te protegeré, buscaremos la manera de ayudar a tus padres, esto es posible, Draco – le besó la frente – ten un poco de fe, recuerda que el amor nos hace fuertes y tú ya eres un hombre valiente, toma coraje de lo que sentimos y déjame ayudarte, no puedo perderte ¿no lo ves?

-En cuanto me sienta mejor iremos a ver al anciano, no prometo absolutamente nada, solo escucharlo y contemplar mis opciones

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – depositó besos por todo su rostro, hasta depositar uno corto sobre sus labios, se separó cuando vio su intención de profundizar el beso – nada de movimientos bruscos

-Eso es jugar sucio

-Aprendí del mejor

-No quiero que te vayas, pero creo que necesito esa poción para el dolor – gimió

-Por supuesto, volveré esta noche – besó su mejilla – te amo

-Yo también, mi Granger

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Theo antes de salir de la enfermería, el pasó un mano sobre sus labios, asegurándole que no diría nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, quizá debió poner un hechizo, pero confiaba en el castaño.

Por lo pronto se sentía mil veces mejor a como lo había hecho una hora atrás, Draco estaría bien y no solo eso, había accedido a ver a Dumbledore, se sentía realizada, su plan de salvarlo de sí mismo estaba resultando mejor de lo que creí, claro, jamás imaginó que durante ese plan terminaría por enamorarse de él y mejor aún, ser correspondida con la misma fuerza.

Con mejor humor y con la sensación de todo iría bien, sería capaz de ver a sus amigos nuevamente sin delatar su relación, aunque si todo salía como esperaba, en menos de 24 horas tendría que decirles lo que existía entre Draco y ella.

Hermione sintió que todo estaba encajando perfectamente a pesar de los obstáculos y los malos momentos, sentía que podía dejar la paranoia y sentirse completa, dichosa. Si bien en 24 horas Dumbledore sabría de Draco, las cosas no saldrían como ella pensaba, su plan se iría a la mierda y su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos y ella ni siquiera sería capaz de recordarlo.

* * *

Draco contemplaba el techo de la enfermería, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si realmente era factible escapar de las garras de Voldemort, si su madre o él vivirían para contarlo, si Hermione lo seguiría queriendo cuando lo suyo ya no fuera clandestino, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, por suerte la poción para el dolor estaba evitando que se provocara una migraña de tanto pensar.

Comenzó a recordar cómo fue que su atracción por Hermione fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo más, los besos, las caricias, la primera, la segunda, la tercera vez y las noches que siguieron, se rio al recordar cuando la conoció ¿Qué pensaría Draco de 11 años? No pudo encontrar respuesta porque las cortinas se abrieron abruptamente, dando entrada a su padrino que lo fulminó con la mirada después de lanzar un hechizo para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? – preguntó conteniendo su furia

-No es a mí a quien debe preguntar eso – rodó los ojos, como si tuviera que dar explicaciones de las razones de Potter para atacarlo

-No estoy para bromas, Draco

-Evidentemente yo tampoco, sí quiere saber que mierda hizo Potter, vaya a molestarlo a él

-No seas insolente, no estoy hablando de tu patético duelo – el estudiante tragó saliva – me refiero a la chica que estaba aterrada, llorando contigo en sus brazos

-Padrino … yo

-¡Nada! Dime que mis conclusiones son erróneas, que es algo para pasar el rato, una broma de mal gusto

-Es real – suspiró

-¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo nos vemos en secreto? ¿desde cuándo la amo? Tiene que ser más específico que eso

-Creí que había sido muy claro al decir que no estoy para tus juegos

-Desde el inicio de año, descubrió lo que soy y no me delató, me intrigó, una cosa llevo a la otra, la estúpida armotenia olía a ella y de pronto ya estaba en una relación – tragó saliva temeroso de la reacción de su padrino al escuchar lo que tenía por decir – estoy enamorado de ella, nos amamos

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? – pasó sus manos por su rostro con frustración- tienes idea de lo que va a suceder si esto llega a oídos del señor, has abierto la cacería y ¿sabes quién será el premio mayor? Tu misión es un castigo por los errores de tu padre, están esperando a que falles y si ahora llegas con que no solo no has seguido con tu misión, sino que usas tiempo valioso en enredarte con una sangre sucia

-¡no vuelvas a referirte a Hermione de esa manera! – gruñó

-¿es eso todo lo que escuchaste? ¡merlín! El estúpido armario ni siquiera está cerca de estar listo

-¡Nunca lo estará! Iré con Dumbledore, me uniré a la orden si es necesario, no puedo perderla

-Quisiera poder decirte que eso lo solucionaría todo, debería estar orgulloso porque eres lo suficientemente valiente para no cometer mis mismos errores

-¿de qué habla? – preguntó sorprendido por el cansancio en la voz del hombre

-Yo también estuve enamorado de una hija de muggles, pero yo la deje ir, tomé el camino equivocado y cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde, ella se había casado y formaba su familia, peor, pude salvarla y no lo hice a tiempo, murió un tiempo después.

-Lo siento, pero yo no quiero que mi historia termine como la suya

-Necesitas protegerla, no hay escapatoria para lo que viene, el juego ya comenzó y todos los jugadores movieron sus piezas, muchas veces debemos dejar que las cosas continúen su curso por el bien común.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿terminar el armario?

-Si, debes seguir con tu misión, será la única manera de cuidarla

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Voldemort tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, si no lo haces, se va a enterar y lo primero que hará es buscar en tu mente ¿Qué creer que va a encontrar? sigue tu misión y protégela a tus posibilidades

Snape contempló a su ahijado por unos segundos más, se fue de la enfermería sintiéndose la peor de las escorias del mundo, deseaba decirle a Draco que se uniera a la orden, que fuera feliz y valorara lo que tenía con Granger, que hiciera lo que él nunca se atrevió a hacer por Lily, pero la realidad es que necesitaban que el muchacho siguiera con la misión para ejecutar el plan que tenía con Dumbledore ¿Cuántos sacrificios más por el bien común?

Siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Albus, necesitaba comunicarle de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, necesitaba pedirle que ayudara a Draco, que buscara la manera de no manchar su corazón, de no llevarlo al punto de quiebre.

* * *

Draco se había levantado con mucho esfuerzo de la camilla, estaba en una batalla interna ¿seguía el consejo de Snape? ¿seguía a Hermione? Finalmente, el temor de ponerla en peligro ganó su debate, debía terminar el armario, al menos haría eso; no sabía si sería capaz de mandar la señal para dar paso a los mortifagos, pero terminaría de arreglar el armario, después decidiría que hacer.

Cuando Theo llegó a verlo, decidió que podía confiar en él, le mostró su brazo, le habló sobre su misión, de Hermione, de sus temores, del peligro, de todo que lo atormentaba y le entregó una nota.

-¿podrías entregársela? No puedo verla esta noche, no podría hacer lo que tengo que hacer

-¿estás seguro? Dumbledore podría ayudarte, sinceramente creo que el anciano está un poco demente, pero podría ayudar

-También lo creí, pero piensa en todas las personas que prometió cuidar, la mayoría están muertas y si me quedo donde estoy tendré más posibilidades de saber que planea Voldemort y advertir a quien sea necesario, podré mantenerla a salvo ¿lo ves? Tengo que protegerla a como dé lugar

-Entiendo, es astuto y estúpidamente peligroso, pero lo entiendo – carraspeó- ¿estás seguro de lo que le harás? No sé si ella pueda perdonarte

-Ni yo lo creo, es la única opción que tengo en tan poco tiempo, solo pienso en su seguridad

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? - se cruzó de brazos

-Solo hazle llegar mi nota

-Hecho – asintió- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ya te lo dije – respondió con fastidio, recordaba a Theo como alguien mas listo.

-La nota es un favor que te estoy haciendo, estoy preguntando otra cosa ¿Dónde me quieres? ¿mortifagos o con la orden? Creo que podría ser tu contacto con la Orden, nadie sospecharía de mi

-Absolutamente no, este es mi problema

-Es de todos, es una maldita guerra y ya te dije que mi lealtad está contigo, no estás solo – le palmeó el hombro sin importar si lo lastimaba o no - tienes a Hermione y me tienes a mí de tu lado, pronto solo seré yo y no pienso dejar que te hundas

El rubio se removió incomodo, se sentía abrumado con tanto, si sentía que no iba a poder con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora creía que tenía posibilidades. Después que Theo le dejó ropa limpia y se fue en busca de Hermione, Draco se cambió y fue en a la sala de los menesteres, con la voz de su novia en su cabeza "ten un poco de fe, recuerda que el amor nos hace fuertes y tú ya eres un hombre valiente, toma coraje de lo que sentimos"

* * *

Leyó la nota de su novio un par de veces se sentía desilusionada de que no lo vería esa noche, pero entendía que él se sentía cansado y necesitaba recuperarse, pero la hacía feliz que la había citado al día siguiente por la tarde en su lugar de siempre, prometiéndole que irían a ver al director ese mismo día.

Ya tenía una tregua con Harry, su intención si había sido atacar a Draco, pero no el hechizo que utilizó, lo dijo porque lo había leído en aquel libro y podía notar que la culpa está teniendo un peso sobre él, cansada de verlos jugar ajedrez se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a la sala común, Harry la esperaba paseando de un lado a otro, conocía a su amigo como nadie lo hacía, se acercó a él, tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Tengo la sensación de que algo terrible esta por suceder

-¿viste o soñaste algo?

-No, pero solo lo siento, no ayuda que Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo acompañe a una misión secreta ¿crees que estoy loco?

-Creo que usualmente estas en lo correcto cuando suceden estas cosas ¿quieres que reúna al ejercito? Solo para estar alerta y seguros

-Eso sería grandioso, gracias

-Bien, ve con el director – apretó sus manos – Ron y yo nos encargaremos de advertir a todos, solo ten cuidado y espero que regreses en una pieza, Harry Potter

-Lo prometo – sonrió – Hermione, ¿está todo bien? Se que aún no me perdonas por lo que pasó con Malfoy y lo entiendo, pero, hay algo que me ha estado agobiando desde hace un tiempo, nunca logró recordar que es, pero sé que tiene que ver contigo

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, debo estar paranoico – la abrazó – solo espero que, si algo llega a suceder, que confíes en mi

-De acuerdo – se separó de él – vamos a desayunar, nos espera un largo día.

Después del desayuno, Hermione convocó a sus compañeros, hablaron del presentimiento de Harry y de que deberían de estar alertas a cualquier situación extraña que pasara en los próximos días, todos tomaron su rol con seriedad, confiando en los instintos de su líder.

La castaña decidió ir en busca de Draco antes de Dumbledore se fuera con su amigo a su misión secreta, debían hablar con él lo antes posible. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, tal como Harry, tenía un presentimiento, como si algo estuviera a punto de atacarlos, aunque se lo atribuyo a la paranoia por los comentarios de su amigo y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con su novio. Se despidió de todos sus amigos, dándole un abrazo fuerte a su dos amigos inseparables, sabiendo que quizá la odiarían un poco al revelarles su relación con el slytherin, el azabache le preguntó por quinta vez que le sucedía pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza, ya se enterarían y esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente maduros para sobre llevar la noticia y sobre todo, aceptar a su novio no solo como eso, sino como un miembro más de la orden, merlín sabía que Draco iba necesitar de la aceptación de ellos para poder ser confiable ante los demás.

Aun con ese cosquilleo en el estómago llegó a la torre de astronomía, sonrió y los nervios desaparecieron cuando vio a Draco esperándola en el lugar de siempre. El rubio la abrazó y comenzó a besarla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, ella no se quejaría jamás de lo demandante de sus besos, pero esa tarde estaban llenos de desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿estas ansioso? – preguntó mientras que él se dedicaba a invadir su cuello con sus labios.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, amor

-Mmm ¿amor? Primera vez que te diriges a mí de esa manera – rio - ¿seguro que todo está bien?

-Eso eres para mí, amor. Aunque intenté encontrar algún apodo que te hiciera justicia, es ese o Granger - comentó intentando no verla a los ojos, cosa que ella inmediatamente notó, algo le decía que debía aferrarse un poco más a las trivialidades, pero la curiosidad era más grande que la lógica

-¿hay algo que quieres decirme?

-No, todo en orden.

-De ser así, deberíamos de ir con Dumbledore, se por una buena fuente que no estará aquí, debe estar por irse – comentó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, algo no estaba bien.

-Lo sé, en una hora se irá con Potter

Hermione se separó un poco de él, al ver que se rehusaba a verla directamente a los ojos, lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a verla fijamente; sus rodillas temblaron, si había algo que había aprendido de Draco es que no siempre mostraba lo que se sentía, utilizaba su máscara de indiferencia, pero solamente si lo conocías tan bien como ella, podrías leer todo en su mirada.

Mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en un par de segundos, pudo ver el dolor, la frustración, vergüenza y la determinación en sus ojos. No iría con Dumbledore, no se uniría a ella y no se salvaría de su destino.

-¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, lo vio pasar saliva haciendo que su manzana de adán brincara con temor

-Lo que debía hacer, te dije que no traicionaría a mi familia – suspiró

-¡No! Teníamos un plan, aun podemos hacerlo – dijo tratando de no exaltarse

-¡Tú tenías un plan! con tu idea de salvarme de quien soy.

-Draco, no hagas esto – suplicó, pero él se alejó de ella porque no podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro se desencajaba, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y no podría hacerlo si la miraba. – te amo, juntos podemos pelear, ¿recuerdas? El amor nos hace fuertes

-Quizá no te amo tanto como creía, quizá ni siquiera lo haga – rio con descaro – quizá solo te use, me divertí un rato y ya pasó la novedad, no solo ya no quiero esta relación, sino que no voy a ir con tu orden.

 _Take your eyes off me so I can leave  
I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me  
This is never ending, we have been here before  
But I can't stay this time cause I don't love you anymore  
Please stay where you are  
Don't come any closer _

_Don't try to change my mind  
I'm being cruel to be kind_

Ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo que estaba intentando ser cruel, era su mecanismo de defensa, tal vez antes pudo haberla engañado, pero ya lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que recurría a ese lado cruel y frio, estaba actuando como aquellos primeros encuentros en esa misma torre. Se acercó a él para tomarle la mano, pero él se movió para darle la espalda.

 _I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me_

-Draco, no me voy a dejar intimidar por la crueldad de tus palabras, conozco al hombre detrás de ellas y sé que me amas con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo

-No me toques, no me mires así y por lo que más quieras, no me pidas que me quede – su voz se quebró cuando ella se plantó frente a él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos para no verla – por favor

-Sea lo que sea que has hecho, podemos solucionarlo juntos – lo miró suplicante

-¡No! Entiende que desde un inicio estábamos derrotados, sabíamos que esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado, somos tan diferentes

-¿Por qué eres un mortifago? ¿Por qué soy una sangre sucia? Creí que esto ya había quedado claro y en el pasado ¡dime una verdadera razón!

-Porque no mereces que te ame en la obscuridad, sin ofrecerte nada y solo voy a lograr que pongan un precio a tu cabeza – gritó

-Mi cabeza tiene precio desde que me hice amiga de Harry, así que puedes ahorrarte la culpa

-¡no lo entiendes!

-¡explícalo! has dicho puras cosas absurdas

-¡no puedo perderte! No puedo ser yo quien te condene, no puedo cargar con eso en mi consciencia, no cuando eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir que merezco amor cuando no he hecho nada para tenerlo, me has hecho sentir que puedo contra el mundo y que lo que soy es suficiente, no puedo perder a la única mujer que he amado y que quiero amar el resto de mi vida – aclaró la garganta para intentar deshacerse de ese terrible nudo – nunca dudes de lo importante que eres para mí, pero no podemos seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien y que no hay una guerra que nos separa, te dije que no traicionaría a mi familia y por más que queramos ignorar todo como acordamos, más va a doler y vamos a destruir lo que hay entre nosotros.

-No te estoy diciendo que los traiciones, ni que elijas entre ellos y yo, te estoy diciendo que hay una manera de ayudarlos, de ayudarte y de estar juntos

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si me descubren? Porque créeme no va a pasar ni un minuto cuando ya sea noticia mi traición – negó – mataría a mi madre sin pensarlo, no puedo condenarla, no puedo fallarle

-Nadie tiene por que saber, solo Dumbledore y yo – colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre las mejillas de él – por favor, no tomes este camino

-Ya es tarde

-Te lo suplico, Draco

-Estoy haciendo esto por los dos, quizá algún día lo entiendas

-No te equivoques, si fuera por nosotros, me habrías considerado y no tomar la decisión y comunicármelo de esta manera

 _You have given me something I can't live without  
You mustn't underestimate that when you are in doubt  
But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine  
The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight  
Please don't fall apart  
I can't face your breaking heart  
I'm trying to be brave  
Stop asking me to stay_

Lo soltó para abrazarse a sí misma, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, no existía nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, sabía cómo funcionaba Draco y para él lo lógico era seguir cada uno su camino, aunque lo matara de dolor, estaba siempre acostumbrado a no tener lo que realmente quería y para él, ella era ese anhelo que no podía conservar.

-Lo entenderás – aseguró

-Algún día, pero hoy, me estas matando

-Por favor no digas eso, no puedo irme sabiendo que te he dañado

-No te vayas

 _I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changing_

Sin contenerse más, Draco se abalanzo sobre ella para robarle un último beso, ella se dejó llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo, sin lograr concebir porque le pedía que terminaran cuando al mismo tiempo la besaba como si fuera la persona más amada y frágil del mundo, le estaba diciendo lo mucho que le estaba doliendo decirle adiós de una manera en la que las palabras salían sobrando. ¿podría volver a ser la misma después de amar y ser amada por Draco Malfoy? No, jamás seria la misma.

Le devolvió el beso con una ferocidad que no sabía que tenía, necesita hacerle saber que ella estaba de su lado, sin importar lo que pasara, porque si bien podían ir a distintos lados de la guerra, ella sabía que detrás de su crueldad, estaba un hombre que nadie conocía, solo ella y era alguien digno de ser amado, alguien con el corazón más puro que era capaz de ser marcado para salvar a su madre, alguien que estaba dispuesto a perder el amor para seguir protegiendo a su familia y en su mente, también la protegía a ella.

Estaba tan cautivada por la agresividad con la que comenzó a besarla, que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio sacó su varita, apuntándole directamente en el cuello, se separó con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – lloró mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba tal como él lo hacía con ella, aunque podía ver el temblor de sus pálidas manos

-Tengo que hacerlo ¡expeliarmus!

-¡protego! ¡¿qué demonios sucede?! – gritó con furia, de la devastación había pasado a sentir su sangre hervir

-No podemos tomar riesgos, si alguien tiene acceso a tu mente, estaremos acabados

-¡no te atrevas, Draco Malfoy! – su voz quebró al darse cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella

-Lo siento ¡expeliarmus!

-¡expulso! – contratacó haciendo que el slytherin se estrellara contra una pared - ¡detén esta locura, ahora!

-¡immobulus! – dijo poniéndose de pie ignorando el dolor de su cabeza, ella lo esquivó – Hermione, entiende que esta es la única manera.

-No, esta es tu manera de solucionar todo ¡no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mí! querías terminar ¡terminamos! Quieres ser un jodido mortifago, ve y hazlo lo que te plazca, yo Sabre recuperarme, no eres el único hombre en el mundo, pero no te atrevas a decirme que es lo mejor para mí, ni a decidir por mi porque eso nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca te lo voy a perdonar – él bajó su varita por un segundo y ella suspiró triunfante

-¡petrificus totalus! – dijo una tercera voz a espalda de ella y antes de que pudiera caer sobre el suelo, alguien la sostuvo

Si hubiera podido mostrar el ataque de pánico que estaba sintiendo, lo habría hecho, no podía hacer nada más que dejar salir las lágrimas con desesperación y ver como la recostaban sobre el suelo, Draco se hincó a su lado, pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla y de ser capaz de sentirlo, probablemente hubiera sentido su fría mano contra el rubor de su rostro y lo odio, lo odio porque ahora estaba a su merced.

-Los dejaré unos momentos – dijo su atacante

Draco esperó unos segundos, intentó suplicarle con la mirada que no hiciera lo que tenía pensando, no podía robarle esos recuerdos, no podía borrarle la felicidad que sintió a su lado, el cosquilleo de su estómago cuando lo veía en los pasillos, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, sus brazos rodeándola mientras contemplaban las estrellas, no podía robarle la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ni la tercer ni una sola noche a su lado.

-Te amo, cada palabra que te he dicho este año ha sido verdad, no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada, quizá esta última parte sí, pero confió que algún día lo entiendas y de no ser así, ya no importara, podrás seguir viviendo tu vida en paz y mi castigo será verte de lejos, extrañarte, pero valdrá la pena si sales viva de esto, si te protejo como te lo mereces, que sé que eres capaz de acabar con 100 mortifagos en unos segundos, pero déjame hacer esto, por favor. Necesito que vivas, Hermione.

We're not the only ones  
I don't regret a thing  
Every word I've said  
You know I'll always mean  
It is the world to mean  
That you are in my life  
But I want to live  
And not just survive

Ella dejó escapar más lágrimas, era lo único que podía hacer, quería abrazarlo, atacarlo, besarlo, maldecirlo, quería salvarlo, como se prometió a si misma que lo haría

-Obliviate – dijo en un susurró

Una nube blanca comenzó a nublar su vista, quería pelear, quería aferrarse a la tarde de san Valentín, pero en cuanto la pensó los recuerdos comenzaron a ser distantes, borrosos, quiso recordar el olor de armotentia, pero no lograba enfocarse en el aroma, quería sacudir la cabeza como si eso pudiera borrar su acción, estaba luchando contra el hechizo, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no permitir que sus recuerdos fueran robados. De pronto todo se volvió negro, se desmayó pues su magia no soportó contratacar el curso del obliviate.

Fue entonces que Draco dejo escapar un desgarrador llanto, lo había hecho, estaba seguro que nunca lo perdonaría, cuando ideó su plan, consideró borrar sus propios recuerdos, pues sabía que seguir adelante sin ella iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que debía enfrentar, pero como iba a seguir si no la tenía en su mente, si no la tenía en su corazón, sino recordaba que estaba volviendo al nido de serpientes para ser un doble agente, había practicado con Snape oclumancia cientos de veces y ahora era lo que le quedaba para cuidar de ella.

-Lo siento, hermano – susurró Theo

-Gracias, por ayudarme, no hubiera podido seguir atacándola

-Lo sé – esa era la razón por la que había salido de su escondite

-¿ya sabes dónde está reunido el ejercito?

-Si, los he estado siguiendo desde esta mañana

-Bien, llévala con ellos, diles que la encontraste inconsciente y adviérteles que creíste ver a mortifagos por el castillo, debo ir ya a mandarles la señal, gánate su confianza

-Así lo hare, y no te preocupes por Hermione, te mantendré al tanto de ella y la cuidare, te doy mi palabra de honor.

-No creo que te lo permita, pero estaré más tranquilo de saber que habrá alguien más cuidando su espalda

-Nos vemos pronto, cuídate y no hagas nada más estúpido

Draco asintió viendo como Theo tomaba a la castaña entre sus brazos y desaparecía por la puerta en la que la vio llegar cientos de veces, feliz de verle ahí, esperándolo.

-Lo siento, pero no podías salvarme sin sacrificarte – susurró a la nada

 _That's why I can't love you in the dark  
It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us  
Maybe we're already defeated  
Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me  
I-I-I-I-I don't think you can save me _

* * *

Esperó frente al armario cerca de una hora, haciendo tiempo para que Hermione reaccionara y estuviera lista para defenderse, también debía encontrar el momento perfecto, Snape le había avisado de la hora de regreso del director de la escuela.

El armario comenzó a hacer ruidos, retrocedió temeroso, sabiendo quien atravesaría por esas puertas en cualquier segundo, salió corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía, ignorando el dolor en su pecho por dirigirse nuevamente a ese lugar. Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore antes de atravesar la puerta de la torre, solo deseaba que no estuviera acompañado y que Potter estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

Con su varita en alto, respiró profundamente e ingresó al lugar donde se había rotó el corazón un par de horas atrás, el hombre no pareció sorprendido de verlo, sino feliz de que llegara a su encuentro, nunca comprendería al anciano.

-Ah, el joven Malfoy, parecía que nunca llegarías – sonrió – Draco, tú no eres un asesino, así que baja tu varita, muchacho

-¿Cómo sabe lo que soy? He hecho cosas terribles

-Como maldecir a Katie Bell, esperando a que ella me entregara un collar maldito, cambiar una botella de aguamiel por una adulterada con veneno - sonrió – perdóname, Draco, pero creo que tus acciones fueron tan débiles que no las hiciste de corazón y, además, ambos sabemos que existieron otras acciones que si las hiciste de esa manera ¿no es así?

-Fui elegido para esto – dijo mientras ignoraba los comentarios del hombre

-También fuiste elegido por ella y sabes lo que pensaría de verte en esta situación, es de mi entendimiento que esta mañana tenías pensado venir a mi

-Usted no lo entiende, es la única manera – sollozó

-Ya veo, es difícil tomar tantas decisiones cuando se es tan joven y dígame, ¿Qué pasara cuando sus recuerdos sean regresados?

-Ambos sabemos que, si no hago esto, no saldré vivo y ella podrá salir adelante sin dedicar un pensamiento en mi

-El amor no siempre debe ser sacrificio, pero déjame ponértelo más sencillo – dijo sacando su varita y poniéndola frente a él

-¡expeliarmus!

Harry que contemplaba la escena escondido, estaba muy confundido con lo extraño que estaba resultando la conversación entre Malfoy y Dumbledore, sintió un pequeño triunfo al saber que siempre estuvo en lo correcto acerca del rubio, hubiera celebrado de no ser porque sentía la muerte acechándolo, tal como lo sintió esa mañana, creyó que sus presentimiento tenía que ver con los inferí cuando se enfrentó a ellos, pero esa sensación no se había ido al llegar a Hogwarts y ahora lo entendía; Una serie de estruendosos ruidos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se aferró a su varita mientras apuntaba a su compañero.

-No estás solo ¿hay otros? ¿Cómo? – demandó

-El armario evanescente en la sala de menesteres, lo estuve reparando

-Supongo que tiene un gemelo

-En borgin & burkes, forman un pasaje

-Ingenioso – asintió – Draco, hace años conocí a un joven que tomó muchas decisiones equivocadas, si ya no la tienes a ella para guiarte, permíteme ayudarte

-¿Cómo? ¡Debo hacer esto! Tuve que hacerlo, o él me matara y a toda mi familia, no puedo hacerles esto

-No puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo ni a ella, ambos sabemos que el hechizo asesino no saldrá de tu varita, solo espero que todos puedan entender tus razones para hacer esto y que el perdón sea parte de ello

-Yo…lo siento – su voz se quebró mientras bajaba su varita y el hombre sonrió

-Lo entiendo

Quizá debía irse con el anciano, esconderlo y llevarlo a la orden, mandar todo a la mierda e ir en busca de su amada, quizá Hermione siempre tuvo razón, mentalmente rodó los ojos, sabiendo que ella siempre tenía razón, estaba a punto de bajar su varita por completo cuando su tía y el resto de los mortifagos entraron.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se burló Bellatrix mientras se colocaba atrás suyo, depositando un beso en su mejilla, que deseo limpiar – Bien hecho, Draco

-Buenas noches, Bellatrix, esto amerita presentaciones ¿no crees?

-Me gustaría, Albus, pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo ¡hazlo!

-No tiene las agallas, igual que su padre – comentó Greyback - déjame hacerlo a mi

-¡no! El señor tenebroso dijo que el niño debe hacerlo, ¡este es tu momento, Draco! ¡hazlo!

Harry casi ataca a Snape que apareció frente a él apuntándole con su varita y haciéndole señas para que se mantuviera callado, si bien nunca había confiado en el profesor de pociones, estaba feliz de tener a alguien de su lado para salvar al director, aunque podía ver que Malfoy se rehusaba a ser un asesino, no podía decir lo mismo del resto de mortifagos. Snape caminó con sigilo hacia el encuentro con el resto.

-¡Adelante, Draco! ¡Ahora!

-No – dijo tajantemente el profesor de pociones

-Severus – Dumbledore miró disimuladamente a Harry – por favor

-¡avada kedavra!

El azabache miró como el cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore se fue de espaladas, para seguro caer al vacío, su sangre se helo, Snape había asesinado al director. Todo pasó muy rápido, Bellatrix lanzó la marca tenebrosa hacia el cielo, vio como Malfoy miraba aterrorizado donde había estado Dumbledore, vio como lo llevaban en estado de shock, uno parecido al de él; esperó a que se fueran para ir tras ellos.

Draco quería vomitar, sentía nauseas, si bien sabía que no iba a ser capaz de matar al hombre, no creyó que su padrino lo haría, sabía que no era un hombre cruel, sino que como él mismo debía aparentar para sobrevivir, pero esto había sido un límite que jamás imaginó que cruzaría.

Se detuvo unos segundos, cuando vio a su tía destruir el comedor de su hogar, movimiento a su derecha lo hizo girar, el ejército de Dumbledore estaba listo para defender, las náuseas lo atacaron aún más, deseaba no verla, sabiendo que sus hermosos ojos café, no lo verían con la adoración y entendimiento con lo que solían hacerlo.

Su padrino, lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo avanzar, se lo agradeció internamente, de verla era capaz de dejarse matar, para no sentir esa culpa y arrepentimiento sin siquiera comenzar a cumplir su verdadero propósito. Caminaron hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando lo escuchó, volteó y claramente vio a Potter correr tras ellos, llamando a Snape, se distrajó cuando Bellatrix decidió incendiar la casa de Hagrid, se juró que no vomitaría frente a todos.

-Draco, corre – gritó su padrino – Ahora, muchacho

Obedeció inmediatamente, quería salir de ahí, quería poner distancia, sabiendo que su corazón se quedaba en ese castillo, sabiendo que lo único que lo esperaba era obscuridad, esa obscuridad que tanta felicidad le había brindado en el último año.

Se fue sin saber que Hermione había despertado preguntando que le había sucedido, sin saber que Theo fue bien recibido al proteger a Ginny Weasley de ser atacada, sin saber que el pasado y sus acciones le cobrarían facturas, sin saber que Hermione no dejaría a su mejor amigo solo, que se iría con él todo un año en el cual Theo nunca podría protegerla y cuidarla como había prometido, ni siquiera sabría si ella estaría viva.

Se fue a su mansión a cumplir con su papel, a cumplir con su deber y aparentar ser el mortifago despiadado que debía ser, se fue sin imaginar, que un año más tarde la volvería a ver, que su sangre seria derramada sobre el suelo de su casa, que sus gritos al ser torturada lo matarían, sin saber que un hechizo podría ser roto y que los recuerdos tienen manera de volver a nosotros, por lo pronto, iría a casa donde solo le quedaría amarla en la obscuridad.

* * *

¿me odian?

¿Quién quiere un one shot sobre lo que pasa después?

Comenten si quieren una pequeña continuación de esta historia y que quieren que pase en ella, y quizá en un par de días puedan leerla.

Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo, apoyo y comentarios.


End file.
